Once Upon A Girl In Neverland
by Marie1410
Summary: La suite des aventures d'Isadora. La voilà revenue au Pays Imaginaire ! Elle va être testée physiquement et mentalement. Peter va tout faire pour la récupérer, tout comme Killian. Mais cette bataille, ne risque t'elle pas d'entraîner la chute de l'un d'eux ? Venez le découvrir ! Les personnages ne m'appartiennent sauf Isadora ! Bonne lecture ! :)
1. Prologue

_Hello tout le monde ! Me revoilà pour la suite des aventures de notre Isadora ! Si vous avez lu le petit résumé je vous informe que ce n'est qu'un rapide aperçu de ce qui va arriver ! :) Je vous mets tout d'abord le prologue d'un autre point de vue qu'Isadora, racontant sa rencontre avec Peter ! Juste un petit chapitre pour que vous en sachiez plus ! _

_Bonne Lecture ! _

* * *

_Prologue_

_Point de vue Peter._

C'était encore une journée lassante. Les jours passaient, et se ressemblaient tellement. Il n'y avait rien à faire ici. Les garçons perdus se débrouillaient très bien sans moi. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mon aide d'ailleurs. Il manquait quelque chose sur cette île. Je le sentais au plus profond de moi-même. Les autres n'avaient pas l'air de s'ennuyer, mais pour moi c'était différent. Mon cœur avait un vide, j'avais besoin de le combler. Il fallait de la nouveauté . Mais pour l'instant, elle ne voulait pas venir. Alors, je m'étais assis au milieu du campement, comme chaque jour. La chaleur était étouffante ici. Tandis que la nuit, la température redescendait d'un cran. Il m'arrivait, parfois, de regretter mon ancienne vie. Parfois.

Je commençais à m'endormir, quand soudain Félix apparut de derrière les buissons. Je connaissais ce regard. Il poussa tous ceux qui étaient sur son passage. Ça devait être urgent. Au moins, il y allait avoir un peu de divertissement. Ça ne me ferait pas de mal. Il s'arrêta pile juste devant moi.

-L'ombre ramené un enfant.

-Et ? C'est ce qu'elle fait tout le temps. Pourquoi ne l'as tu pas ramené ?

-Parce qu'elle ne veut pas bouger. Elle est effrayée à voir son visage.

-Elle ?! M'exclamais-je.

-Oui, c'est une fille.

J'avais pourtant dit à l'ombre que je ne voulais pas de filles ici. Il n'y avait que des garçons perdus. Il n'avait jamais été question de filles perdues. Jamais de la vie. Je me levais de mon siège, et fis à Félix de me montrer où il l'avait trouvé. Nous traversâmes quelques petits chemins remplis de feuillages rebelles. Lorsqu'il stoppa sa marche.

-Elle est là-bas. Me dit-il en montrant du doigt un arbre.

Je m'avançais avec assurance vers le creux du cerisier. J'aperçus une tignasse noire. En faisant un pas de plus, je découvris une jeune fille. Grande pour son âge. Elle avait de grands yeux bleus. Je n'avais jamais vu une couleur aussi éclatante que ça auparavant. On aurait qu'elle avait deux saphirs à la place de ses iris. Son teint était pâle, si blanc qu'on aurait dit de la neige. Ses cheveux noirs corbeaux, descendaient le long de son dos. Elle avait quelques mèches frisées, d'autres lisses. Elle semblait effectivement apeurée. Elle se renfrogna encore plus en me voyant. Elle ressemblait à un oiseau qui aurait peur qu'on le mette en cage. J'essayais de m'approcher un peu plus. Bizarrement, en me regardant de plus près, elle se détendit. Je lui tendis ma main. Sur le moment, elle hésita.

-Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi. Lui dis-je en essayant de ne pas l'effrayer encore plus.

Un sourire se dessina lentement sur son visage. Elle prit doucement ma main. Un courant électrique parcourut mon bras. Elle le sentit aussi, puisqu'elle se recula un peu. Je n'avais jamais eu cette sensation auparavant. Peut-être que l'ombre l'avait ramené en sachant, qu'elle changerait sûrement une chose dans ma vie. Seul l'avenir me le dira. Elle renforça sa poigne, en voyant Félix derrière moi. Je lui fis signe de partir. Je saurais très bien me débrouiller sans lui. Elle se relaxa une nouvelle fois. Je l'aidais à se relever. Elle épousseta sa robe blanche couverte de feuilles roses. Puis, elle me fixa sans bouger. Elle attendait que je lui parle, certainement. J'avais l'impression que cette fille allait changer le cours de ma vie. Elle avait l'air tellement fragile, mais en même temps si forte. Finalement, j'allais peut-être faire une exception pour cette fois. Elle était différente des fillettes que l'ombre m'avait déjà ramenées sur l'île. Cette petite me plaisait bien. Elle allait changer notre destin, notre futur. Ça j'en étais certain. Comme ce garçon au cœur pur, qu'il fallait que je trouve. Ils allaient avoir un rôle à jouer. Ma magie m'alertait. Je m'accroupis pour être à sa hauteur.

-Je m'appelle Peter Pan et toi ?

-Isadora.


	2. Un nouveau monde

_Et voilà le tout premier chapitre de cette partie riche en événements ! J'espère que le prologue vous a plu ? ^^ _

_Je tiens à vous informer que je vous mettrai peut-être dans certains chapitres des chansons ou des musiques de films, qui vous aiderons à vous mettre la scène en tête ! ;) Je vous préviens pour ce chapitre je n'en ai pas trouvé qui correspondait de mon point de vue. Après, si jamais une musique vous viens à l'esprit je vous en prie ^o^_

_Alors qu'ai t-il arrivé à Isadora, lorsqu'elle à sauté du ponton pour rejoindre Henry ? Venez le découvrir ! _

_Bonne Lecture ( encore ;p ) _

* * *

J'atterris violemment sur le sable. Je recrachais toute l'eau que j'avais avalée durant la chute. J'étais trempée de la tête aux pieds. Je gouttais de partout. Heureusement, je n'avais pas lâché mon arc, et mes flèches étaient toujours dans le carquois. Une vague de soulagement traversa mon corps. Je me détendis un peu. Tout n'était peut-être pas perdu. Je me relevais en essuyant le sable sur ma combinaison. Je pressais mes cheveux en les frottant. J'entendis un grondement derrière moi. Je sursautais et bandais mon arc. Je découvris que c'était Henry qui venait de se vautrer à terre, comme je venais de le faire. Je me dépêchais de le relever, avec un peu de chance nous pourrions courir assez loin. Même si Peter nous aurait retrouvé sans soucis. Je préférais être entre ses mains, plutôt que dans celles de ses sbires. Ils ne devaient pas savoir ce que je représentais pour lui. J'en étais heureuse. Cela me laissait encore un effet de surprise. Je pris Henry par le poignet et commençais à courir. Le sable mouillé ne rendait pas la tâche facile. Une main rattrapa Henry. Il tomba sur le sol et je me retournais aussi vite. Un poing s'abattit sur ma lèvre. Je me rétamais sur le sol. Le goût du sang se glissa dans ma bouche. D'un revers de la main, j'essuyais le sang qui coulait sur ma lèvre inférieure. Je jetais un regard noir à mon adversaire. Il me prit d'une poigne forte, et me remit sur mes pieds. S'échapper aller être plus dur que ce que je pensais. Henry se rapprocha de moi.

-Mes mères vont venir nous chercher. Les deux.

Les deux complices se regardèrent et rigolèrent.

-Regarde un peu autour de toi gamin ! Est-ce-que tu vois un clocher ici ? Vous êtes loin de Storybrook.

-Ça n'a pas d'importance ! Ma famille a déjà été dans la forêt enchantée, elle peut très bien y revenir.

Henry tentait de garder la tête haute. Mais, il ignorait que nous n'étions pas dans mon monde. Je savais très bien, où nous étions à cet instant précis. Mon cœur me le disait.

-Henry, nous ne sommes pas dans la forêt enchantée.

Il tourna sa tête dans ma direction. Greg et Tamara furent surpris de voir que je savais où ils nous avaient emmenés.

-C'est le Pays Imaginaire.

Leurs yeux s'arrondirent. Ils devaient sûrement se demander comment j'étais au courant de tout ça. Ça me donnait vraiment, une longueur d'avance.

-Vous ne savez pas pour qui vous travaillez. Je pense le savoir. Vous êtes en train de vous faire avoir comme des débutants. Celui pour qui vous travaillez ne veut pas détruire la magie, au contraire, il veut Henry pour la sauver.

-Tais-toi ! Hurla Greg.

Il me retourna et me força à avancer. Ce n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir.

Nous nous étions enfoncés dans la jungle pendant une bonne heure. Il n'y avait pas eu la moindre trace de Peter ou des garçons perdus. J'avais presque envie de hurler de joie grâce à ça. Mais bon, je savais que ça n'allait être que de courte durée. Et puis, Peter ne devait pas savoir que j'étais là. Son seul but était d'avoir Henry. Je ne pense pas qu'il avait prévu que je sauterais. Il voulait sûrement que j'y aille avec Killian et les autres. Même moi, je n'avais pas prévu ça.

Ils nous avaient fait asseoir sur un rocher. Greg essayait désespérément de faire du feu, depuis une bonne vingtaine de minutes. Je commençais à en avoir marre. Je levais la main, et le feu s'alluma. Il se brûla au passage, ce qui m'arrangea. Un petit sourire mauvais apparut sur mon visage. Je tentais de ne pas rire. Il me regarda méchamment, mais ça ne m'atteignit pas. J'étais plus puissante que lui. Je ne m'échappais pas, pour une simple et bonne raison : j'avais finalement réfléchi, et je préférais être avec eux plutôt qu'avec Peter. Il aurait sûrement essayé de me reconquérir, et je ne savais pas encore comment j'allais réussir à m'en sortir. Je n'avais pas encore de stratégie. Je tenais Henry dans mes bras. Il s'accrochait à moi, comme il se serait accroché à sa vie. Il avait compris que j'étais sa seule chance. J'étais aussi son seul repère. Il avait quelqu'un sur qui s'appuyer en cas de besoin. C'était en partie pour ça, que j'avais sauté du ponton. Je caressais doucement ses cheveux, quand des branches craquèrent. Mon cœur se serra. Un groupe de garçons apparut. Je détachais Henry de moi, et le forçais à me regarder dans les yeux.

-Henry écoute-moi ( j'essayais de faire pour que ma voix soit assez basse), je vais te laisser quelques minutes. Il faut que tu cours aussi loin que tu le pourras tu m'entends ?

Il hésita une seconde. Puis, je remarquais qu'il tremblait comme une feuille.

-Henry, tout va bien se passer. Je te retrouverais, je suis déjà venue ici de nombreuses fois. Surtout, ne fais confiance à personne.

Il hocha la tête. Seulement, il n'arrêta pas de trembler. Je lui déposais un baiser sur le front. Je jetais un rapide coup d'œil derrière moi. Félix était en tête. Je me mis de côté, afin qu'il ne me voit pas. Il m'aurait reconnu tout de suite. Et je ne voulais pas que Peter sache que je sois là. Je tenais Henry par la main. Je sentais son cœur battre si vite. Greg et Tamara étaient en train de discuter. Nous étions trop loin pour que j'entende. Soudain, l'ombre de Peter se jeta sur Greg, et lui arracha sa propre ombre. Je restais bouche bée face à ce spectacle. Quand je me rappelais qu'Henry était là.

-Henry court !

Il ne m'écouta qu'une fois et il courut dans la jungle. Je me précipitais sur mon arc. Pendant ce temps, un des garçons avait tiré une de ses flèches dans le dos de Tamara. Ils se mirent à pourchasser Henry, mais je fis jaillir un éclair de ma paume. Quelques uns seulement, purent passer entre les mailles. Je bandais mon arc en direction de Félix. Un sourire illumina son visage.

-Isadora, je suis si heureux et surpris de te revoir ici !

-Parle pour toi !

-Oh oh ! Tu n'es plus celle que tu étais avant. Tu es devenue plus revêche, plus … grande. Mais dis-moi, serais-tu prête à te rebeller contre lui ?

Je fis mine de ne pas comprendre.

-Tu sais, Peter ?! Crois-tu que tu serais capable de décocher cette flèche dans sa poitrine ? Je pense que non ! Après tout, je suis persuadé que tu l'aimes toujours.

Il visait sur la corde sensible. Le sang battait contre mes tempes. J'étais prise entre colère et chagrin.

-Tais-toi. Dis-je calmement.

-Avoue-le Isadora ! Tu n'as pas pu l'oublier pendant toutes ces années où vous avez été séparés ! Si Hook ne s'était pas mis sur ton chemin, tu serais déjà ici, à ses côtés.

-FERME LA ! M'époumonais-je.

La flèche partit et se planta dans son pull. Il fut accrocher à l'arbre.

-Dis-moi, où est passée la gentille petite fille ?

-Elle est morte. Elle n'existe plus, expliquais-je en m'approchant.

-J'en doute fort. Je suis sûre qu'il arrivera à te faire rester. Après tout, Peter Pan n'échoue jamais, dit-il en ricanant.

Je me pris une grosse claque. J'avais envoyé Henry à la mort. Il avait tout prévu depuis le début, sauf pour mon arrivée. Mais, il avait sûrement dû penser qu'il s'enfuirait. Je partis en trombe dans la jungle. Je suivais les empreintes de pas qu'avait laissés Henry. Mais arrivé à un moment, il n'y avait plus les siennes. - Au cours de mes années de chasse, j'avais appris beaucoup de choses. Surtout sur comment reconnaître les empreintes - Il y avait juste un endroit où la terre semblait avoir été remuée. Il était tombé. Il y avait une trace. Quelqu'un l'avait traîné pour le mettre hors de danger des garçons perdus. Le qui, me semblait trop évident. J'avais dit à Henry de ne faire confiance à quiconque, mais il était effrayé et seul. Je pense que je croirais n'importe qui si j'étais à sa place. Malheureusement, les traces n'étaient plus visibles lorsque je descendis dans le creux. Je n'avais aucune piste pour le chercher. Soudain, mon collier se mit à briller, et mon cœur se tordit. Killian était là. Il venait d'arriver sur l'île. Je n'avais plus qu'à attendre qu'il me trouve. Si ce n'est pas moi qui le trouverais avant. En attendant, je devais me trouver un endroit où passer le reste du temps, où j'allais devoir attendre. Je ne pouvais pas me lancer à la recherche d'Henry. J'étais assez puissante pour le protéger lui, mais pas nous deux. Et aller le reprendre à Peter, aurait été me condamner en même temps qu'Henry. Cependant, je lui avais promis que je le retrouverais. Et c'est ce que je ferais. Mais, j'avais besoin d'un peu d'aide. Peter était trop fort pour que je l'affronte en face à face. Il avait vécu des siècles et des siècles, tandis que moi seulement quarante-six ans. Oui, dix-huit plus les vingt-huit ans de la malédiction. Enfin, ces années ne comptaient pas vraiment puisque je ne savais même pas que j'avais des pouvoirs. Je cessais de penser, et m'aventurais un peu plus dans la jungle.

J'avais fini par trouver un bon endroit pour un campement. Je m'étais assez rapprochée du lac où nous avions atterri tout à l'heure. Le feu que j'avais réussi à allumer, me procura une chaleur immense. La température commençait à descendre. La nuit arrivait. Ici, les journées étaient brûlantes, et les nuits, il devait faire aux alentours de cinq degrés. Ce n'était pas la mort, j'avais déjà affronté pire que ça.

Seulement, je n'arrivais plus à reconnaître l'île que j'avais quitté. Il faisait nuit tout le temps, et pas un seul rayon de soleil traversait les nuages. Avant, tout était si beau, si gai. Elle était méconnaissable. J'étais presque perdue au milieu de ce nouvel environnement. Je connaissais cette jungle comme ma poche. Mais, même les chemins semblaient avoir changé de sens. Il m'était impossible de me repérer ici.

Mes yeux se fermaient lentement, mais j'essayais de lutter. La moindre minute d'inconscience pouvait me mener directement dans une cage. Et connaissant Peter, il aurait fait pour que la cage soit faite en bois magique. Comme ça, je n'aurais pas pu m'échapper de son piège. Il était plus malin qu'il en avait l'air. Il était plus rusé que n'importe qui. Il établissait ses plans à l'avance. Enfin, j'avais quand même réussi à détourner celui-ci. Mais, maintenant avec Félix, il ne tarderait pas à savoir que j'étais là. Dès qu'il le saurait, il me chercherait immédiatement. Et comme il était connecté avec chaque grain de sable de l'île, je n'arriverais pas à lui échapper. Le collier luisait de plus en plus, signe que Killian approchait de plus en plus de moi. Je me détendais à chaque fois que l'étincelle devenait plus grande. Même s'il ne pouvait pas me défendre, avec lui je me sentais en sécurité. C'était comme si rien ne pouvait m'arriver.

Mon esprit commençait à divaguer. Mes pensées devenaient floues. La fatigue me gagnait de plus en plus. Je ne tiendrais plus très longtemps. Mais, même si mes capacités de défense étaient nulles, j'avais gardé mon arc à la main. La flèche était accrochée à la corde, prête. Il fallait juste que je tende le bras et décocher. J'espérais juste que si le moment venait, il n'y aurait pas dix ou vingt personnes à éliminer. Si c'était le cas, je n'aurais plus qu'à poser l'arc et à lever mes mains en l'air. Alors, j'appartiendrais à Peter pour toujours. Rien que cette idée me tenait éveillée. Les paroles de Félix revenaient encore dans ma tête. Il avait voulu me toucher, et il l'avait fait. Il m'avait touché en profondeur. Je ne pouvais oublier ce qu'il avait dit. Je ne me souvenais même plus pourquoi nous ne nous aimions pas. Aussi loin que je me rappelle, je ne l'avais jamais apprécié. Et lui non plus. Au moins, c'était réciproque. Mais, pour lui ce n'était pas une histoire de premier regard. Au contraire, c'est une plus longue histoire. Et j'insiste sur le « longue ». Je crois que Félix m'aimait lui aussi, puis lorsqu'il avait découvert mon idylle avec Peter, il lui avait déconseillé de me garder ici. Il lui avait dit que j'étais un danger pour lui, j'étais sa plus grande faiblesse. Il ne fallait pas que je reste là, il fallait qu'il me renvoie dans mon monde. Bien sûr, Peter ne l'avait pas écouté. Il n'avait pu se résigner à me faire partir. Je n'aurais pu le faire aussi.

Ma tête se rapprochait encore plus du sol. J'étais presque K.O. Je ne savais pas combien de temps, exactement j'avais attendu. Le scintillement devenait plus fort. Je priais pour qu'il ne soit plus loin. Je m'étonnais même que Peter ne m'ait pas encore retrouvé. Tout à coup, j'entendis une branche craquer. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent instinctivement. Je me relevais en un bond et tendis la corde de l'arc. J'essayais de me concentrer sur ce que pouvait être ma cible. Seulement, j'avais les muscles engourdis par la fatigue. Je tentais de garder mon sérieux. Mon pouls s'accéléra, quand je vis le contour de la personne se dessiner. Je serrais mes doigts sur l'arc. Me battre était mon dernier espoir face à celui qui s'avançait, mais y arriverais-je ?

* * *

_Coupé ! _

_Alors vous avez aimé ? _

_Alors qui est donc cette ombre qu'Isadora va devoir affronter seule, et épuisée ? Peter l'aurait t-il retrouvé ? _

_Découvrez comment elle va passer de désespoir à espoir dans le prochain chapitre ! _

_Je ne vous garantie pas la suite dans les jours qui viennent :p mais je vais essayé d'aller vite ^^ _

_A plus tard ! _


	3. L'espoir ne dure qu'un temps

_Bonjour tout e monde ! Me revoilà pour ce nouveau chapitre ^^ _

_Alors, je vous ai trouvé quelques musique, et j'ai essayé à ce que le timing soit parfait ;p Elles seront marqués, juste avant le début de la scène ! :) Après, comme je vous ai dis ce n'est que mon point de vue ! Vous pouvez très bien ne pas les écouter, ou en choisir des autres ;D _

_Merci à Glagla60800, Beautiful Regina, Dwsh, Luncinda Lane, YaNa31 et les nouveaux followers :) _

_Merci aussi à ceux qui m'ont ajouté à leurs histoires favorites, et à leurs auteurs favoris ! _

_Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et une bonne écoute ! :)_

* * *

Tous mes membres tremblaient. Je n'arrivais même pas à me contenir. Je n'avais aucune idée de l'identité de la personne approchante. Ma vue se troublait à cause de la fatigue. Je voulais pleurer, je savais que j'allais être capturée. C'était imminent. Mais, je me retins. Je voulais garder la tête haute, et je voulais rester forte. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me voie en pleurs, parce que j'allais le revoir. Je stabilisais mon corps, autant que je le pouvais. Mes efforts étaient vains. Je respirais beaucoup trop rapidement. L'air n'avait pas le temps de s'infiltrer dans mon sang. Je plissais les yeux, pour tenter de savoir qui s'avançait. Mais, je ne voyais absolument rien. Je n'apercevais que les contours de la personne. A chaque pas qu'elle faisait, je reculais. Je voulais vivre le plus de temps possible. Mais, chaque mouvement, me tirait un peu plus d'énergie. Mon bras n'arriverait plus très longtemps à porter l'arc. Mes pieds ne voulaient plus bouger. Alors, je me dis que tout était fini. Il fallait que je rende les armes. Lentement, je rabaissais mon arc. M'abandonnant à mon triste sort. Une vie de prisonnière. Un oiseau en cage, dont on aurait coupé les ailes, pour être sûr qu'il ne s'envole pas, loin. Je commençais à distinguer un peu plus le visage de l'individu. Ses traits me rappelaient vaguement quelqu'un, mais mon cerveau ne voulait pas se souvenir. Ma vision s'éclaircit un peu plus quand l'arc tomba sur le sol. Je découvris, avec joie, que la personne qui se tenait devant moi, était Killian. La tranquillité et le soulagement s'installèrent en moi. Je voulus le rejoindre, mais au moment où je fis un geste, je m'écroulais de fatigue.

_*Musique : 09. Learning Skills, Hunger games_

_Je vis Henry, au milieu d'un endroit, qu'il me semblait avoir déjà vu. Il n'était pas seul. Un garçon était dos à lui. Soudain, il se retourna ... Je le reconnus de suite. Peter. Pourquoi Henry s'était t-il laissé entraîner ? Je hurlais son nom, mais ils n'avaient pas l'air de l'entendre. L'un comme l'autre. A voir le visage d'Henry, il était effrayé. Peter appela quelqu'un, je ne compris pas qui tout de suite. Tout à coup, les garçons perdus arrivèrent, et encerclèrent Henry. Peter rejoignit le groupe. _

_-Jouons !_

-HENRY ! Criais-je.

Un élan de panique traversa mon corps tout entier. Pendant combien de temps avais-je dormi ? Je bondis sur mes deux jambes, et m'élançais sur mon arc. Je ne savais même pas où j'étais. Je ne voulais qu'une chose retrouver Henry. J'allais arriver à la sortie du camp, quand quelque chose me retint. Je me retournais et vis Killian. Il me prit dans ses bras, mais je me débattis.

-Laisse-moi ! Il faut j'aille le sauver ! Il est avec lui, il est en danger !

-Isadora, calmes-toi, tout va bien. Avec qui est Henry ?

-Peter. Il faut que je l'empêche. Il va lui faire du mal.

Il me serra contre lui. Mais, je continuais à me battre. J'étais prise d'une crise d'hystérie. Les larmes coulèrent d'elles mêmes. Je n'arrivais pas à arrêter mes sanglots.

-Ça va aller, mon étoile. On va tous aller le chercher, je te le promets.

Ces mots me calmèrent un peu. Même si l'idée d'Henry avec Peter, me tétanisait. Je sentis ses lèvres se poser sur mon front. Je fermais les yeux, en souhaitant que lorsque je les rouvre, je ne sois plus ici. Je voulais que tout ne soit qu'un pauvre cauchemar égaré. Un rêve faisant ressortir mes pires craintes. Je ne me sentais pas en sécurité ici. Je n'étais pas à l'aise. Mais, quand mes yeux se rouvrirent de nouveau, l'obscurité était toujours présente. J'étais toujours au Pays Imaginaire. La voix de Killian, m'apaisait de plus en plus. Mon corps se détendit. Je relevais ma tête.

-Pendant combien de temps j'ai … ?

-Un bon moment. On a eu le temps de faire le tour de l'île et de trouver un camp.

Il caressa mes cheveux.

-Écoute moi, tout va bien maintenant. Je suis là, il ne t'arrivera rien.

Je savais et il savait, très bien que c'était faux. Il pouvait m'arriver n'importe quoi ici. Le danger était partout autour de moi. J'entendais, provenant de la jungle, les pleurs des enfants. C'était sûrement la nuit. Soudain, je ressentis comme une secousse magique. Mon corps s'affaissa.

-Isadora !

Il me rattrapa autant qu'il le put. Mes yeux s'arrondirent, quand je sus à quoi cette secousse était due.

-Il est là !

Killian sut de qui je parlais directement. Je me relevais et il se retourna en direction du campement.

-Emma n'est plus là.

Nous nous regardâmes quelques secondes, et courûmes. On entendait Emma parlait, non loin. Je pris une flèche dans mon carquois, et l'insérais dans la corde. Killian sortit lentement son épée. Nous nous collâmes à deux arbres distants. J'entendais la voix de Peter. Se doutait-il que j'étais là ? Bien entendu. Killian me fit un signe de la tête, quand nous entendîmes quelqu'un s'approcher. Je me retournais, et bandais l'arc. Emma poussa un petit cri. Elle avait quelque chose entre les mains. Une carte. Elle me dévisagea. Comme si j'étais morte, et que je venais de revenir dans ce monde. Elle avait également une épée. Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas tué ? Elle semblait désemparée.

-Il m'a donné cette carte. Elle nous mènera à Henry.

Je fixais Killian. Ce n'était pas son genre.

-Mais elle est vierge, il faut d'abord que j'arrête de nier qui je suis réellement.

Ça, ça lui ressemblait. Elle posa la carte sur un rocher. Pendant ce temps là, Killian réveillait les autres. Je m'assis à côté d'Emma. Tout le monde se rassembla autour de nous. Emma commençait déjà à déchiffrer son message.

-Emma, il ne faut pas réfléchir. Pour lui c'est un jeu.

-Elle ne va pas y arriver, dis ma mère.

-Elle va le faire ! Cria Blanche.

-Chaque minute, que nous passons à essayer de lire cette carte, est moins de temps où nous cherchons mon fils ! Renchéri ma mère.

-ASSEZ ! M'époumonais-je. Ce n'est pas en nous battant que nous allons réussir.

Il y eut une minute de silence, avant que les hostilités ne reprennent. Je soupirais.

-Si ça se trouve, cette carte va nous mener tout droit dans un piège.

-Toute cette île est son piège sanglant. Expliqua Killian.

J'abandonnais. Je n'allais pas les empêcher de se taper dessus tout le temps. Nous avions d'autres problèmes beaucoup plus importants à régler.

-Nous devrions utiliser la magie, dis ma mère.

-Non ! M'exclamais-je. Briser les règles de Peter, ce serait nous donner la mort. Nous serions dans de beaux draps.

-Je suis d'accord avec elle. S'écria David. Je n'ai pas envie que ce truc nous explose à la figure.

-C'est un risque que je suis prête à prendre, grogna ma mère.

-Je peux ? Demandais-je à Emma.

Elle se redressa, et me donna la carte. Je la pris soigneusement dans mes deux mains. Ça n'avait pas l'air d'être du papier magique. Il avait dû l'ensorceler lui-même. Je passais ma main un peu partout sur la carte. Je sentis une bosse. Un papier était accroché à l'arrière. Mon nom était écrit dessus. D'une écriture que je ne connaissais que trop. Je décrochais le mot de derrière la feuille. Je pris mon courage à deux mains, et l'ouvris.

_*Musique : Thor, Loki's Lie_

_Profite bien de ton pirate. _

_Bientôt, _

_tu seras à moi pour toujours_

_P._

-Isadora ? S'inquiéta Killian.

Voyant que je ne répondais pas, il s'approcha de moi. Il prit le mot. Une larme recommença à rouler le long de ma joue. Je l'essuyais d'un revers de la main. Je rendis la carte à Emma. Je me levais, et parti. Je m'appuyais contre un arbre non loin, et me laissais glisser. J'étouffais mes sanglots. Killian me prit dans ses bras une seconde fois. Il voulait me calmer, mais je savais que cette fois, rien ne le pourrait. J'aperçus qu'Emma dictait quelque chose à voix haute devant la carte. Peut-être avait-elle trouvé. Il me frottait doucement le dos.

-J'ai peur, dis-je d'une voix à peine audible.

-Je te promets, que je vais trouver quelque chose pour te protéger.

Je me collais encore plus à lui. Je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un me l'enlève. Enfin, dans le cas présent, c'était moi qui allait être prise. Il m'embrassa tendrement. Il m'avait tellement manqué.

-Nous allons rentrer, et quand nous serons à Storybrook, nous nous marierons et plus personne ne te fera de mal. Je serai là, quoi qu'il m'en coûte. Je veillerais toujours sur toi.

-Mais toi, qui va te protéger de lui. Je ne suis pas assez forte contre lui. Réfléchis ! Tu mourras si tu me défends.

-Tu en vaux largement le prix.

-Je ne crois pas.

-Alors pourquoi nous battons-nous pour toi ?

-Parce que vous ne voyez pas ma vraie valeur.

La température descendait peu à peu. Je grelottais. Je me pelotonnais à Killian. Il avait enlevé son manteau, et l'avait glissé sur mes épaules. Nous étions assis au pied d'un arbre, dans le camp cette fois-ci. Nous attendions qu'Emma trouve la solution. Nous en avions pour longtemps à mon avis. Elle était en train de nous faire un discours sur son poste de sauveuse. Elle avait dit que c'était la plus grosse chose qu'elle avait reniée. Moi je n'arrêtais pas de dire intérieurement : Peter pourquoi me fais-tu subir tout ça ? Est-ce qu'il voulait me faire souffrir comme il avait souffert ? Telle était la question. Que voulait t-il m'infliger en faisant ça ? Me donner des raisons de rester avec lui. Pour l'instant, il n'y en avait aucune qui puisse être retenue. Je me demandais aussi, comment l'île avait-elle pu changer autant ? Elle était méconnaissable. Killian m'affirmait que lors de ses voyages, elle avait toujours était comme ça. Cependant, je n'avais pas rêvé mes allées et venus ici. Et, lorsque je venais, elle n'était pas du tout comme ça.

A la fin de l'interminable explication d'Emma, il ne se produisit rien.

-On va trouver une solution. Rassura Blanche.

-Non, ça suffit.

Ma mère se jeta sur la carte. Je me mis debout.

-Maman ne fait pas ça. On ne sait pas ce qu'il va se passer.

-Je n'en ai rien à faire.

Elle agita sa main au-dessus du papier. La carte s'illumina, et flotta dans les airs.

-Un sort de localisation. Informais-je.

Ma mère hocha la tête. La carte s'envola dans la direction de la jungle noire. Nous ne devions pas passer par là en temps normal. Mais, Peter en avait décidé autrement.

-Alors Emma, vous avez voulu être le leader. Alors allez-y. L'encouragea ma mère.

Elle hésita quelques minutes, puis prit la tête du groupe. Je serrais la main de Killian. - serrer n'était pas le mot. J'étais plutôt en train de la lui broyer- Nous nous enfonçâmes dans la jungle. Le pire allait être à venir.

La carte s'était arrêtée devant un énorme campement. Seulement, il ne me disait rien de bon. Tout le monde descendit la pente. Nous étions tous à l'affût du moindre geste, et du moindre bruit. Chaque seconde d'inattention, pouvait nous être fatale. Surtout pour moi. J'observais un peu partout. Il y avait des vêtements suspendus, des tentes. Mais, il n'y avait personne. Peter n'aurait pas laissé Henry seul.

_*Musique : 17. Muttations, Hunger Games _

-Est-ce que c'est … ? M'interrogea Emma. HENRY !

Je regardais au même endroit qu'Emma. Ce n'était pas lui. Je n'eus pas le temps de la rattraper, alors je courus à mon tour.

-Emma ! Non ! Ce n'est pas …

Je me mis position de défense devant elle. Quand Peter se retourna.

-Bonjour Isadora.

Mon corps se figea. J'étais incapable de bouger. La peur paralysait chaque partie de mon corps. Il n'était qu'à quelques mètres de moi. Il fit un pas. Deux pas. Je n'arrivais pas à reculer. Je ne pouvais pas. Emma se dégagea. Je me retrouvais seule face à lui. Il avait toujours le même sourire, montrant qu'il avait gagné. Il n'était vraiment plus loin. Une épée passa par-dessus mon épaule. Killian était là.

-Fais un pas de plus, et je t'arrache la tête.

Peter lâcha un petit rire. Killian se mit devant moi. C'est là que Peter comprit qu'il était sérieux. Il remonta un peu plus.

-Tu as brisé les règles Emma. Ce n'est pas juste ! Ça ne se fait pas !

Il se déplaçait et montait toujours plus. J'essayais de comprendre ce qu'il voulait faire.

-J'attendais un peu mieux de toi, capitaine.

-Oui, et tu peux toujours attendre.

-Rends-moi Henry !

-Désolé, ce n'est pas possible. Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Les tricheurs ne gagnent jamais.

Rien qu'à cette phrase, tous les garçons perdus arrivèrent. Ils nous encerclèrent. Peter me regarda et rit. Mon cœur s'emballa. Il en arrivait de partout. Il avait prévu tout ça. Killian se tourna vers moi. Je devais avoir une mine affreuse. Killian saisit ma main, et nous ramena vers le groupe à reculons. Il fit un signe de tête à ma mère. Les premières flèches partirent, et Killian se précipita hors du combat. Il me tenait tellement fort, que je ne pouvais que le suivre. J'avais encore mon arc j'aurais pu me battre. Nous étions presque hors de danger, quand Félix se mit devant Killian.

-Tu n'iras nul part avec elle.

Il sortit son épée et commença un combat avec Killian. Je bandais mon arc, afin de décocher une flèche à Félix. Soudain, un autre garçon se jeta sur moi. La flèche partit et se planta à quelques millimètres du visage de Killian. Tandis que moi, je chutais le long de la pente. Ma tête tournait. Il fallait cependant que je me relève. Je n'eus pas le temps de me remettre, un garçon arriva par derrière et brandit son épée. Je n'avais que mon arc sur moi. Je bloquais son coup avec la branche de l'arc. Je répétais cette action plusieurs fois, en attendant que Killian en est fini de Félix. Mais, quand je jetais un coup d'œil à la progression du combat, je découvris que Félix prenait le dessus. Peter avait toujours le regard fixé sur moi. Qu'attendait- t-il au juste ? D'autres arrivèrent autour de moi. Je réfléchis à une échappatoire, mais il n'y en avait pas. Je coinçais la tête du premier entre la branche et la corde de mon arc. Je le claquais contre le métal. J'en cognais un deuxième qui courait dans ma direction. Cette bataille allait leur laisser des séquelles. Un autre les rejoignit. Je n'avais plus qu'une flèche dans mon carquois. Ce n'était certainement pas avec mon arc que j'allais réussir à me défendre. Je fis volte face un moment.

-KILLIAN !

L'un d'eux mit un mouchoir sur ma bouche et mon nez. Ils l'avaient induit d'un liquide magique. Mes forces me quittèrent lentement. Je tentais de me libérer, mais je n'y arrivais pas. Je hurlais, mais personne ne m'entendait. Ils me couchèrent sur le sol, et mes yeux se fermèrent.

_Point de vue Killian__. _

Quelqu'un siffla la fin de la bataille. Tous les garçons partirent en courant rejoindre leur chef. Je cherchais Isadora du regard.

-Souvenez-vous ce que je vous ai dit. La carte vous mènera à Henry, quand tu cesseras de renier qui tu es vraiment.

Il fit demi-tour et partit. Tout le monde souffla lorsqu'ils n'en eut plus aucun à l'horizon. Mais moi je ne soufflais pas. Je ne trouvais pas Isadora. Mon cœur se tordait dans tous les sens.

-ISADORA ! ISADORA ! Criais-je désespérément.

Lorsque les autres entendirent mes cris, ils se mirent à la chercher. Au bout de quelques minutes, je sus qu'elle était partie. Il l'avait prise. Ça n'allait pas se passer ainsi. J'étais tombé dans son piège, comme tous nous étions tombés dedans. Isadora était entre ses mains. Je n'avais aucun moyen de la récupérer. Il fallait qu'elle lutte jusqu'à temps que nous les trouvions. J'y arriverais, pour elle. Je n'allais pas la laisser dans ses filets. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser sombrer, et la voir rester sur cette île avec lui, à tout jamais. Il en était hors de question. Elle était mienne un point c'est tout. Je l'aimais comme je n'avais jamais aimé.

* * *

_COUPE ! _

Hihihi ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ?

Donc, l'espoir d'Isadora n'a duré vraiment pas longtemps. Mais où a t-elle atterri ? Va t-elle tout de suite retrouver Henry ? Ou est-ce que Peter à des comptes à régler en privé avec elle ?

Vous découvrirez tout ça dans le prochain chapitre ! :)

Sur ce à bientôt, et bon visionnage de once upon a time ce soir sur m6 ;P


	4. Guerre et sentiments

_Hello tout le mooonde ! J'espère que vous êtes en forme pour ce nouveau chapitre ?! _

_Il est un peu court, et il se déroule un peu rapidement mais je n'ai pas eu beaucoup d'idée correspondant à cet épisode, et je voulais vous enlever une bonne partie de blabla qui prenait au moins 3 pages x) _

_Alors je vous ai trouvé une musique ;p a vous de voir si vous en trouvez des autres ^^ _

_Merci encore à glagla6800, YaNa31, Beautiful Regina, Luncinda Lane, SIRLOVE3, Twix13 et Lorelei pour les reviews ! Je vous adore :D_

_Merci et bienvenue également, aux nouveaux followers ! _

_Sur ce, je vous laisse lire, et bonne lecture ! _

* * *

Les effets de la drogue s'estompèrent. Mes membres étaient encore engourdis. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange. Je me rappelais la bataille, mais pourtant il avait l'air de faire clair dans la pièce où je me trouvais. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent, et je me trouvais dans ma chambre, à Storybrook. J'étais toujours dans ma combinaison, mais j'étais dans mon lit. Les rayons du soleil, passaient à travers les rideaux. Tout cela n'avait été qu'un rêve ? Je dégageais la couverture de mon corps, et me levais. Je touchais un peu tout ce qu'il y avait. C'était bien réel. Je ris tellement j'étais heureuse. Soudain, j'entendis la porte claquer. Je me retournais, et vis Killian. Je me jetais dans ses bras en pleurant. J'étais soulagée de voir que tout ça n'avait jamais été vrai. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes. Aucun mot, n'aurait été assez fort pour décrire ce que je ressentis. Je posais ma tête sur son épaule. Je n'avais jamais été aussi bien. Je fermais mes yeux un instant, mais au moment où je les rouvris, le cauchemar repris. La vision de ma chambre s'évapora. J'étais toujours dans ses bras, mais pas dans ceux de celui que je croyais. Le costume noir de Killian, se transforma en une tenue en daim vert. Je me décollais immédiatement de lui. Je découvris avec horreur que Peter se tenait juste devant moi. Je cherchais mon arc du regard. Je ne trouvais rien pour me défendre. Son visage s'illumina, tandis que le mien se désintégra.

_*Musique : Iris music box. _

Il fit un pas vers moi, et mon cœur commença à battre de plus en vite, et de plus en plus fort. Je reculais à chaque fois qu'il se rapprochait. Je m'emmêlais les pieds dans quelque chose qui traînait, et tombais à la renverse. Lorsque j'atterris, je fondis en larmes. Non pas pour la douleur du choc, mais plutôt pour ce qui allait m'attendre.

-Isadora, qu'est-ce q...

-J'AI PEUR ! C'est ça que tu voulais entendre ?! Tu voulais me faire souffrir, parce que c'est ce que je t'ai faits. Tu n'as pas besoin de le faire, mon esprit me torture chaque jour ! Je m'en veux ! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça me trotte dans la tête, tous les jours. Je me hais d'avoir faits ça. Je me déteste d'être tombée amoureuse de Killian. Je pensais, que l'aimer m'aiderait à t'oublier. Ça a marché un certain temps et puis tu es arrivé, et tout le travail que j'avais faits pour refermer le trou dans ma poitrine, c'est envolé … Mais, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de l'aimer. Tu m'avais oublié si vite … alors que moi je n'y arrivais pas.

Je venais de déballer tout mon cœur. Tout mon être. Je me sentais libérée, mais aussi je me sentais faible. J'avais enlevé toute cette carapace qui faisait ma force. Il s'agenouilla à côté de moi. A ma grande surprise, il me prit dans ses bras. Je voulais me débattre, mais je ne pouvais pas. Quelque chose en moi me retenait de le faire. Je humais longuement son odeur. Elle m'avait tellement manqué. Je me sentais coupable de faire ça à Killian, mais l'Isadora qui aimait Peter reprenait le dessus sur celle qui aimait Killian.

-Parce que tu crois que j'ai réussi à ne plus penser à toi. Si je ne t'aimais plus, pourquoi je t'aurais faits revenir.

Je m'écartais de lui. Je le fixais, abasourdi par ce qu'il venait de me dire.

-Je croyais, que tu voulais m'enlever mon bonheur, comme j'avais détruit le tien.

-Si je t'ai faits venir ici, Isadora, c'est pour que tu restes ici pour toujours.

Je balançais ma tête lentement, en signe de non.

-Je ne peux pas Peter.

-Donne moi une seule bonne raison.

-Je n'ai aucun avenir ici. A Storybrook, je peux construire tout ce que je n'ai jamais eu. Une famille.

-Tu pourrais très bien le faire ici.

-Des enfants ne peuvent pas avoir des enfants Peter.

Il sembla déstabilisé pendant quelques minutes. Je me relevais, ainsi que lui.

-Sache Isadora, que jamais je ne m'arrêtais de me battre. Pour toi.

-Vous vous battez pour moi, alors que même moi, je ne sais pas qui j'aime vraiment.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tu le sauras bientôt.

Il leva sa main, et souffla un peu de poussière magique sur moi. Ça avait une forte odeur de coquelicot. Mes jambes s'écroulèrent sous mon poids. Il me rattrapa par la taille. Mon esprit commençait à divaguer. Je ne voulais pas encore m'endormir, et me réveiller dans je ne sais quel endroit. Il m'embrassa encore une fois. Je tentais de le repousser, mais je n'avais plus aucune force dans mes bras. Mes mains se posaient sur son torse, sans pour autant le repousser. Alors, je me laissais faire. Je m'en voulais de faire ça à Killian, je m'en voulais tellement. Mais, je n'arrivais pas à lutter, comme un moi, que j'avais perdu il y a si longtemps. La poussière fit effet, et mes yeux se fermèrent.

Je sentais quelqu'un me secouer un peu. Mes idées étaient un peu floues. J'essayais de reconstituer ce qu'il c'était passé. Soudain, je relevais mon buste violemment. J'avais dit le fond de mes pensées à Peter ! Oh mon Dieu, mais qu'est ce que j'ai faits. Je tournais la tête et aperçus Henry, qui avait l'air surpris de me voir dans un tel état. Une minute … HENRY ! Je me jetais sur lui, et le serrais aussi fort que je le pus. Il n'avait rien, il était en vie. J'embrassais son crâne des dizaines de fois. Je l'entendis sangloter.

-Je suis là Henry, tout va bien se passer maintenant. Tu es en sécurité.

-Je ne dirais pas ça à ta place.

Je relevais Henry, et fis comme avec Emma. Je me mis en position de défense. Félix se tenait devant moi. Il semblait assez énervé que je sois de retour. Henry s'accrocha à ma taille. Il marcha vers nous. Je levais le bras d'un geste rapide. Il s'arrêta net. Il savait que j'en étais capable, surtout sur lui. Un garçon qui se tenait, à peine à quelques mètres de lui, banda son arc. Je reconnus le poison dans lequel était trempée sa flèche. L'ombre des rêves. Rien qu'en y pensant, la douleur parcourut tout mon sein, à l'endroit où j'avais eu la blessure. Je déviais mon tir, et des éclairs s'abattirent sur le garçon. Mais, au dernier moment, où ces derniers allaient le toucher, quelque chose les dévia. Et dans le cas présent, ce n'était pas quelque chose, mais quelqu'un. Peter. Il avait totalement changé d'expression, depuis la dernière fois que nous nous étions vu. Il avait l'air plus dur, plus fort. Lorsque je l'avais vu, il avait paru doux et inoffensif. Incroyable comme il pouvait changer en si peu de temps. Il avait deux visages, celui qu'il montrait aux garçons perdus, celui d'un leader sanguinaire. Et celui qu'il me montrait, le visage du garçon dont j'étais tombée amoureuse autrefois. La différence était, incroyable. Je venais de lui découvrir des talents d'acteur.

Il lança quelque chose à Henry.

-Attrape !

Sachant qu'Henry n'allait pas réussir à récupérer l'objet, je le rattrapais. Une pomme ?! Le connaissant, ça cachait quelque chose de louche.

-Je n'aime pas les pommes. C'est un truc de famille. Répliqua Henry.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, elle n'est pas pour manger. C'est pour une sorte de jeu. Un jeu amusant.

Tout à coup, je remarquais qu'il avait une arbalète entre les mains.

_-Ne fais pas ça Peter … pensais-je._

-Je l'appelle, cible d'entraînement.

Je sentis la prise d'Henry sur moi, se resserrer. Je tournais ma tête vers lui. Il était effrayé à l'idée que quelqu'un tire une pomme posée en équilibre sur sa tête. Si Peter voulait jouer, nous allions jouer. Sauf, que cette fois-ci, il ne c'était pas attaquer à une personne de sa taille.

-Si c'est sur ta tête qu'elle sera posée, moi je veux bien essayer. Dis-je avec un grand sourire. Mais je ne te garanti pas que la flèche, n'arrivera pas entre tes deux yeux.

Quelques jeunes garçons perdus rirent. Ils ignoraient sûrement qui j'étais. Je ne les avais jamais vu. En tout cas, ma remarque fit baiser le rictus de mon cher ami. Il avait compris que je ne le laisserais pas faire cette fois-ci. Mais, il fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu. Il attrapa Henry par l'épaule, et l'amena juste devant Félix. Il mit la pomme sur son crâne. Oh, eh bien si Henry loupait son coup, au moins nous serions débarrassés de lui. Henry devint tout pâle, quand il vit Peter tremper la pointe de la flèche dans le poison. Quand il lui passa l'arme, tous les garçons se mirent à l'inciter. Peter me regardait avec un air de défi. Il voulait savoir jusqu'où je pourrais supporter ça. Mais bon, tant que ce n'était que Félix qui était visé.

-Tu ne le toucheras pas ! Encouragea Peter.

Il sembla hésiter. Mais quand il pointe vers la pomme, tout le monde se tût. Il y eut plusieurs minutes de silence total. Au moment, où je vis Henry appuyer sur la gâchette, il s'écarta et se tourna vers Peter. La flèche partit. Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine. Seulement, Peter l'arrêta avant qu'il ne la touche. Je lis sur le visage d'Henry, qu'il était déçu. Moi, je n'aurais pas su décrire le sentiment qui me traversait à ce moment précis. Peter me fixa, avec un air supérieur. Un air de vainqueur. Puis, je crus comprendre pourquoi il faisait faire ça à Henry. Il voulait qu'il devienne un garçon perdu ! Sinon, pourquoi ne pas se servir du pouvoir du cœur directement. Il l'avait séparé des autres, afin qu'il croit qu'il soit seul. Ainsi, il n'aurait plus jamais voulu repartir, et il aurait gagné. Tout le monde se dispersa. Peter partit dans un coin, mais je le suivis. Lorsque je vis que personne ne pouvait nous voir, je la claquais contre l'arbre.

-Aurais-tu changé d'avis ?

Je plaquais mon avant bras sur sa gorge.

-Qu'est ce que tu cherches à prouver en faisant ça ?!

-Je veux juste qu'Henry s'intègre.

-Il ne fera pas partie de ta petite bande. Mais, si tu veux la guerre, très bien. Alors, que la bataille commence.

* * *

_FINI ! _

_Alors que la bataille commence ! Comment va se dérouler cette dernière ? Pensez-vous qu'elle sera sans pitié, ou qu'elle va s'adoucir au fur et à mesure du temps ? Ce qui est sûr c'est qu'Isadora est dans de beaux draps ! _


	5. Espoirs perdus

_Hey hey tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien :) _

_Désolé pour le retard mais j'ai eu des petits problèmes de santé qui m'ont donc empêché d'écrire. Alors j'ai fais ce que j'ai pu pour vous donner un bon chapitre ! :) _

_Merci à glagla60800, Luncinda Lane, Beautiful Regina, SIRLOVE3, Lorelei, YaNa31, Twix13 et lyla grint :) _

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaire ! Bonne lecture. _

* * *

J'avais Henry sur les épaules, tandis que je courais aussi loin que je le pouvais. Mes forces étaient moindres, mais je devais me battre. Pour Baelfire. La douleur parcourait toujours tout mon ventre. Si je m'étais arrêtée, elle m'aurait plié en deux. Et le poids d'Henry n'arrangeait rien. Il fallait que je retrouve les autres, avant que le sort de sommeil, ne fonctionne plus.

_Quelques heures plus tôt._

_*Musique : __The return of the king, Twilight and Shadow_

Les étoiles scintillaient toujours autant. Il m'était impossible de dormir. Je n'entendais que les pleurs des enfants. Des pleurs, qui tournaient dans mon esprit. Et n'importe quoi que je fasse, je les entendais toujours plus. Henry, lui, avait réussi à trouver le sommeil. En même temps, il était tranquille comparé à moi. Il ne pouvait pas les percevoir. Ça, tout comme la flûte de Peter. Qui ne faisait que jouer sa mélodie tout le temps.

La lumière du soleil, manquait à ma peau. Ma vue devenait trouble, au fur et à mesure des jours passé dans l'ombre. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que j'étais là, que je commençais à perdre toute lueur qui était en moi. Je ne cessais de me demander, s'ils allaient venir pour nous sauver un jour. Je ne faisais que l'espérer. Tout en essayant de me faire un aperçu de la scène.

Quelque chose changeait chez moi. Je n'arrivais pas à trouver quoi. Je me sentais … différente. Peut-être que finalement, l'enfant allait prendre le dessus sur l'adulte que j'étais devenue. Mais si je basculais de son côté, qui aurait protégé Henry ? Personne. Il était seul, et vulnérable face à lui. C'était pour lui, que je m'accrochais au peu de grandeur qu'il me restait. Il était le seul rayon de soleil, qui arrivait à m'illuminer. Il faisait tant d'efforts, pour que je reste celle que j'étais. Je n'avais pas le droit de l'abandonner. Alors, que peut-être, ils allaient bientôt venir nous chercher. Je me tenais à lui, comme il se tenait à moi. Nous étions notre force mutuelle. Nous séparer, ne ferait qu'accélérer notre chute, à tous les deux. Ça, Peter ne l'avait pas encore compris. La chance était quand même un peu de notre côté pour une fois.

Mon cœur, n'arrivait pas à choisir. J'étais devant deux chemins, totalement parallèles. Je devais prendre une décision. Seulement, je voulais tout faire pour la retarder au maximum. Le moment viendrait, de cela j'en étais consciente. Mais, je n'étais tout simplement pas prête à me décider. C'était soit laisser mon enfance, soit laisser mon avenir se perdre dans le néant. Sans jamais avoir pu savoir, ce qu'il m'aurait réservé. Qui sait, une famille, des choses en plus à aimer. Je ne demandais presque que ça. Je ne voulais que ça. Ma vie, à cet instant n'avait jamais été aussi tracée. Mais avec qui m'était destiné ce futur, ça je crois que même le ciel ne le savait pas encore. Ça aurait été mon choix. Pour une fois, on me laissait écrire ma destinée. Mais, si je prenais une mauvaise décision. Le passé aurait-il pu être changé ?

Une étoile filante passa dans le ciel. Je clos mes yeux une minute, souhaitant que tout cela prenne fin. Une larme courut sur mes cils, puis sur ma joue. Pour venir terminer sa vie sur mes lèvres. Si pure qu'elle soit, j'espère que cette étoile bénite, à put en décrypter l'origine. J'étais remplie de peine et de chagrin. Puisse cette étoile, entendre mes sanglots. Puisse cette étoile, me sauver de l'enfer que je vivais ici. Je ne demandais qu'à partir, loin d'ici. Peu m'importe le moyen utilisé. Je ne voulais plus faire partie de ce plan. La vie m'avait déjà fait assez souffrir. Je ne voulais plus rien ressentir.

Je voulais me perdre dans mes pensées, et ne plus jamais retrouver le chemin de la raison. Mais, tout à coup, Henry se réveilla en sursaut.

-MINA ! Hurla t-il.

Son cri réveilla tout le monde. Je le pris fermement dans mes bras afin de le calmer.

-Tout va bien Henry, je suis là.

Il sanglotait, encore et encore. Aucun moyen de le faire stopper. Comme si le sort était en ma faveur, Peter sortit de je ne sais où. C'était vraiment la dernière chose dont j'avais besoin. Au bout de quelques minutes à rassurer Henry, il reprit peu à peu ses esprits.

-J'ai faits un rêve horrible. Me dit-il en reprenant son souffle.

Peter le fixait intensément, comme s'il avait peur de ce qu'il allait dire.

-J'ai rêvé que nous étions dans une grotte, mais …

Il stoppa net son explication. Il était effrayé.

-Tu étais morte Mina.

Mon visage se décomposa. Mon cœur faillit s'arrêter de battre. Je me tournais vers Peter, qui avait pris un air grave. Il fallait à tout prix, qu'Henry n'ait pas le même don que moi concernant les rêves. Sinon, le pire allait être à venir. Je laissais Henry quelques minutes, pour suivre Peter. Nous nous mîmes à quelques mètres du camp.

-Bien, alors c'est quoi ton plan cette fois-ci ?!

-Isadora je …

-D'habitude tu as toujours un plan ! Mais c'est dans une situation comme celle-ci que bizarrement, aucune idée n'arrive dans ton cerveau !

-Calme-toi d'acc …

-Comment je pourrais me calmer ?! On parle de ma vie là ! Si jamais il peut voir l'avenir dans ses rêves, tu peux me dire adieu et cette fois-ci pour toujours !

-Je ne laisserais rien t'arriver Isadora.

-On ne peut pas changer le futur Peter. Tu le sais autant que moi. Si c'est écrit ainsi, tu ne pourras jamais rien faire. Même si tu es puissant.

Il allait riposter encore une fois, lorsque Félix vint nous interrompre. Comme je vis qu'il n'était pas décidé à parler en ma présence, je m'éclipsais. Je les observais discrètement, Peter prit encore plus un air grave. Mais, à un moment dans leur discussion, leur regard se tourna vers Henry et moi. Un immense sourire se dessina sur leur visage. Ça me glaça le sang. Peut-être que depuis le départ, ce sont eux qui voulaient me tuer. En tout cas, je n'avais jamais eu peur comme ça, de toute ma vie.

Comme si de rien était, la fête en l'honneur de l'arrivée d'Henry avait repris. Cependant, Peter, tout comme moi ne cessions de penser à ce rêve. Si c'était vrai, la mort n'avait jamais été aussi proche de moi. Tout me semblait monotone, et triste. Si puéril. Mourir sans ayant tout connu de la vie. Sans ayant revu Killian. A cet instant, toutes mes pensées n'étaient rivées que sur lui. Il avait déjà perdu son premier amour. Alors, qu'aurait-il fait en perdant le deuxième ? M'aurait-il tout simplement oublié ? Cette idée, me rongeait l'esprit. S'il avait pu oublier Milah, je pense qu'il aurait pu faire de même me concernant. Mais, pendant que cette pensée me traversa, je sentis un poing dans me ventre. Sur le moment, ça ne me fit pas grand chose. Mais la douleur s'accentua encore plus après. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lâcher un petit cri. Je posais ma tête sur mes genoux. Mais, qu'est ce qu'il m'arrivait ? Comme les autres garçons étaient beaucoup trop envoûtés par la musique, Peter accourut. Pile à temps, car le mal me fit tomber. Je me recroquevillais, tout en essayant de me retenir de hurler. Comme je tenais mon ventre, Peter tenta de voir ce qui n'allait pas. Il posa sa main sur la mienne, mais une décharge électrique émana de mon corps. Il se recula immédiatement. Elle avait un tant soit peu brûlé sa main. Après, ça se calma un peu. Je tentais de reprendre un souffle normal. Je me relevais difficilement. Mes jambes me tiraient un peu, mais je sentais que je pouvais tenir le coup pour maintenant. Peter s'écarta encore plus, et alla chercher quelque chose. Henry me regardait, inquiet. Un simple sourire de ma part le rassura un peu.

Soudain, un vent de poussière s'abattit sur nous. Je reconnus que c'était un sort de sommeil. Je savais qu'il n'avait pas effet sur moi, mais je fis semblant de m'endormir. Henry lui, tomba réellement. Le choc me tordit un peu, mais je me retins. Je fermais mes yeux. Tout comme moi, Peter n'avait pas subi le sort. Comme nous étions plongés dans l'obscurité la plus totale, je rampais vers Henry. Je me mis debout, et le passais par-dessus mes épaules. Mon abdomen relança l'attaque une nouvelle fois. Je ne devais pas faiblir. Je me mis à courir. Peter ne remarqua rien, il parlait à je ne sais qui. Mais, je n'avais pas le temps de voir qui c'était. Une occasion de s'enfuir s'était présentée, et je n'allais certainement pas la rater comme ça.

J'avais Henry sur les épaules, tandis que je courais aussi loin que je le pouvais. Mes forces étaient moindres, mais je devais me battre. Pour Baelfire. La douleur parcourait toujours tout mon ventre. Si je m'étais arrêtée, elle m'aurait plié en deux. Et le poids d'Henry n'arrangeait rien. Il fallait que je retrouve les autres, avant que le sort de sommeil, ne fonctionne plus. Les branches fouettaient mon visage une à une. Me laissant des traces rouges sur les joues. Je ne savais même pas où je me dirigeais. C'était pire qu'un labyrinthe. Même avec des flèches, il aurait été dur de s'y retrouver là dedans. Je voulais tant retrouver Killian. Comme le jour où j'étais arrivée. Je voulais, que par un heureux miracle il déboule des buissons et me décharge de tout ce poids. Rien qu'en pensant à lui, la douleur devint moins forte. Quelque chose d'étrange se tramait dans mon corps. Était-ce parce que je me rapprochais de lui ? Je l'espérais de tout mon cœur. Mais comme le sort, avait décidé de rire de moi aujourd'hui, j'arrivais sur le bord d'une falaise. Il n'y avait aucun pont capable de m'emmener de l'autre côté de la rive. Je posais Henry sur le sol. Je devais trouver un moyen de le réveiller. Je n'avais pas le choix. Je passais mes mains sur son visage, en récitant les paroles d'un sort pouvant contrer le sort de sommeil. Il ouvrit les yeux.

-Mais comment …

-Pas le temps de me poser des questions Henry. J'ai réussi à nous éloigner du camp. Mais maintenant …

Je lui désignais le bord de la falaise. Ses yeux s'arrondirent.

-On n'a pas d'autre solution Henry. Soit on saute, soit on reste avec Peter. A toi de choisir.

Apparemment, il y avait réfléchi depuis longtemps, car il se releva et prit ma main. Je sentais son cœur battre la chamade par son poignet. Je peux vous assurer que le mien, battait encore plus vite. Nous avions une seule chance, il ne fallait pas tout louper. Nous reculâmes pour prendre de l'élan. Nous échangeâmes un dernier regard avant le grand plongeon.

-Surtout tu ne me lâche pas Mina.

Comme si j'en avais eu l'intention. Je lui souris, pour l'encourager. Peut-être que l'atterrissage dans l'eau allait nous tuer, mais il fallait essayer. Qui ne tente rien, n'a rien. Nous commençâmes à courir. Le bord se rapprochait de plus en plus. Mon ventre me faisait souffrir.

_Je t'aime Killian, pensais-je. _

Nos pieds quittèrent le sol. Je regrettais déjà la folie de mon idée. Je ne pus m'empêcher de hurler pendant que nous tombions. Henry aussi ne put se contenir bien longtemps. Si ma bonne étoile me surveillait, peut-être que les autres nous entendraient crier. L'eau se rapprochait, quand tout à coup, notre chute s'arrêta. Je pouvais presque toucher la mer. Nous étions si près du but. La magie nous fit remonter aussi vite que nous étions descendus. Nous atterrîmes sur le sol violemment. Un gémissement s'échappa. Je me retournais avant d'accepter la sentence. Soudain, un soleil illumina tout mon être. Mon père se tenait juste devant nous. Je me jetais sur lui. Jamais je n'avais été aussi heureuse de le voir. Des larmes de joie roulèrent sur mes joues.

-J'ai cru que je n'allais jamais te retrouver Isadora.

-J'ai eu tellement peur de ne pas te revoir.

Mais, nos retrouvailles ne furent que de courte durée.

-Tu étais si proche de les ramener chez vous, Rumple.

Mon père se posta en défense devant Henry et moi. Peter était juste là, accompagné de sa bande, souriant comme toujours.

-Tu étais si près de la réunir avec son pirate.

Il y avait un accent de colère dans sa voix.

-Dommage.

Il leva sa main en direction de mon père, qui prit le même chemin que celui d'Henry et moi.

-NON ! M'époumonais-je.

J'allais me jeter derrière lui, mais il était trop tard. Je me retournais vers Peter, furieuse. Je marchais, confiante, vers lui. Il tenta de m'arrêter avec sa magie, mais ça ne marcha pas. Je le repoussais contre un arbre. Des éclairs jaillirent du ciel.

-Qu'est ce que tu as faits à mon père !

-Ton père ?! S'exclama t-il.

Je levais mon poing en direction de son visage, mais mon ventre me tordit. Toutes forces disparurent de mon bras. Et Peter n'eut pas de mal à m'arrêter. Je commençais à tomber. Le sol se dérobait sous mes pieds. Il me rattrapa par la taille.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as faits … dis-je en luttant.

Peter me souffla de la poudre magique. La fatigue gagna mon corps tout entier. Mes pensées s'embrouillèrent. Il m'était impossible de me rappeler pourquoi j'étais aussi énervée. Je ne savais même pas ce que je faisais ici. Mes yeux se fermèrent avec du mal, tandis que j'essayais de repousser Peter malgré la souffrance que je ressentais.

* * *

_FIN ! _

_Voilà j'espère que ça vous aura plu ! ;) _

_Alors quelle est l'origine de la douleur d'Isadora ? Des suggestions ? ^^ _

_Je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite ! _


	6. Un monde renaît, une âme se brise

_Bonsoir à tous et à toutes pour ce chapitre ;) Un événement important va se produire ! Si vous voyez de quoi je parle ceux qui suivent la saison 3 ^^ _

_Et un autre événement, tout a fait hors série. Ne concernant que notre petite protégée. _

_Merci à glagla60800, Luncinda Lane, Beautiful Regina, Twix13, SIRLOVE3, MiniMicheal3, Lorelei, Lyla Grint et Elanooora ! :) _

_Bien je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! Et pour ceux qui savent quel événement va se passer, préparer les mouchoirs pour la fin ! _

* * *

Je me réveillais tout doucement. J'avais du mal à me rappeler ce qu'il c'était passé avant que je ne sombre. Je tâtais un peu autour de moi, sans ouvrir les yeux. J'avais une couverture juste sur moi. Je me redressais en un bond. J'étais dans un lit, semblable au mien à Storybrook. Malheureusement, j'étais toujours au Pays Imaginaire. Tout à coup, je me souvins pourquoi je m'étais endormie. Mon ventre me lança un peu. Je m'étais sûrement levée un peu trop brusquement. Je me recouchais dans le lit. J'aurais pu rester dedans pendant des jours. J'avais l'impression d'être chez moi. Je me sentais, tout simplement bien. Peter poussa la toile de tente. Je réitérais l'expérience. Je me relevais, plus lentement cette fois-ci. C'est là que je remarquais que j'étais même dans mes habits habituels. Ceux de Storybrook. J'avais enfin retrouvé mon jean, mes chaussures. J'étais plus que bien à cet instant. Cependant, les maux que je ressentais dans mon abdomen, m'inquiétaient.

-Tu te sens mieux Isadora ? Nous étions au feu de camp, quand tu as perdu connaissance.

Oui, je m'en rappelais maintenant.

-Je vais … bien. Mais, pourquoi tout ça ? Lui dis-je en désignant le lit et mes vêtements.

-Je voulais juste, qu'après ce qu'il c'est passé, tu te sentes comme chez toi.

-D'accord, tu es en train de me cacher quelque chose. Et je pense que ce quelque chose, à un rapport avec ce que je ressens.

Il fit une drôle de tête. J'étais sûre d'avoir visée juste. Encore une fois, Félix entra et coupa la conversation.

-Peter, je pense que tu devrais venir voir ça, et elle aussi.

Il ressortit aussitôt. Peter me tendit la main afin que je descende. Mais, lorsque ma paume entra en contact avec la sienne, un courant électrique parcourut son corps. Un léger cri de douleur lui échappa. Je mis les pieds à terre, afin d'aller voir ce qui n'allait pas. Quand je les posais sur le sol, et que mon corps se stabilisa, une immense vague de magie me parcourut. C'était comme si je renaissais. Chaque partie de moi, ressentit la magie s'infiltrer. Peter fit comme si de rien était, et m'entraîna à l'extérieur. Lorsqu'un rayon de soleil passa sur mon visage, je crus rêver. Je me pris la plus grosse claque de toute ma vie.

*_Musique :__ Peter Pan (2003), Peter return's _

Je n'hallucinais pas ! Le soleil était en train de se lever ! Peter était aussi ébahi que moi. Je fis un pas en avant, et un vent émana de moi. Un vent, comme celui du véritable amour. Sauf que le mien, était d'une couleur or éclatante. Les arbres aux alentours, d'ordinaire gris et morne, se transformèrent sous nos yeux. Leurs feuilles prirent une couleur vert pomme, les troncs retrouvèrent leur teinte ocre. Mais ce ne fut qu'une petite partie de la nature qui redevint normale. Je m'avançais encore un peu plus. Des centaines d'oiseaux passèrent dans le ciel. C'était comme dans mes souvenirs à présent. L'île redevenait ce qu'elle avait jadis été. Un immense sourire naquît sur mon visage. Je me rendis compte, que mes mains commençaient à luire. Je concentrais toute la magie que j'avais en stock. Je fermais lentement les yeux. Une légère brise souffla autour de moi. Soudain, de la poussière dorée jaillit de mes mains et de mon corps tout entier. J'ouvris les yeux, et constatais qu'elle montait toujours plus haut dans le ciel bleu. Elle tourbillonnait dans les airs, nous offrant une danse des plus magnifiques. Elle forma un dôme autour de l'île. Puis, le dôme explosa pour rendre la poudre encore plus fine. Autour de moi, les garçons perdus n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux. C'était la première fois que je les voyais avec un sourire émerveillé. Peter, lui, avait exactement la même réaction, sauf qu'il avait les yeux rivés sur moi. La poussière retomba sur toute l'île, et les arbres et les buissons revinrent à la vie. Elle tomba également sur nous. Je m'aperçus qu'elle guérissait même les blessures. La coupure, qu'avait un des garçons à la joue, se referma. Mes blessures que j'avais sur mes bras depuis mon arrivée, disparurent également. Et il en fut de même pour les autres. L'étoile avait peut-être finalement, entendu ma voix …

Point de vue Killian. 

Nous cherchions toujours comment trouver Isadora et Henry. Mais, comme l'avait dit Clochette, ils étaient avec lui depuis bien trop longtemps. Tout à coup, une lumière apparut au loin. Tout le monde crut au départ, que c'était les garçons perdus qui voulaient en finir avec nous maintenant. Mais ensuite, je remarquais que c'était le soleil. Nous échangèrent tous le même regard. Quelques secondes plus tard, de la poudre ambrée grimpa jusqu'au ciel. Elle dessina un bouclier tout autour de l'île. Il éclata et la poudre redescendit vers nous. La nature reprit ses couleurs. C'était un spectacle absolument magnifique. Il n'y avait pas de mots pour décrire ce que nous avions sous les yeux. La poudre nous débarrassa de nos blessures. Regina en attrapa une poignée dans ses mains au passage. Elle l'examina d'un peu plus près. Elle avait l'air assez impressionnée.

-Qu'est-ce-que c'est ? Demanda Emma.

-De la magie pure, mais … je n'en ai jamais vu d'aussi puissante.

-Elle vient de Pan ?

-Non, je ne crois pas. Je ne ressens pas son essence dans cette magie. Et, c'est beaucoup plus puissant que lui.

-Est-ce-que … dis-je avec espoir

Elle releva la tête, un sourire gravé sur les lèvres, les yeux remplis de larmes.

-Oui, je pense que c'est elle. Elle est toujours en vie, et donc Henry aussi.

Tout le monde commença à sourire. Isadora était toujours là. En vie. Saine et sauve. Pourtant, je sentais quelque chose d'étrange. J'étais capable de savoir quand ça n'allait pas. Je ne sais pas du tout, si les douleurs que j'avais dans ma poitrine, étaient reliées à elle. Je n'avais aucun moyen de le savoir.

-Je pense que notre billet de sortie arrive, dis Regina.

-Comment ça ? S'exclama David.

-Si cette poussière provient d'Isadora, si elle est aussi puissante. Alors, il y a peut-être une chance pour qu'elle puisse battre Pan.

-Mais, comment a-t-elle pu atteindre un niveau de pouvoir aussi grand en si peu de temps ?

-L'espoir. Cette poudre, est faite de particule du véritable amour.

Alors, elle croyait encore en moi. Elle savait que j'allais venir la chercher.

-Je peux me tromper Hook. Ce n'est peut-être pas l'espoir. Mais, si ce n'est pas ça, je ne vois vraiment pas ce qui peut être si fort.

Point de vue Isadora. 

Je n'en revenais toujours pas. C'était moi qui venais de faire ça ! Jamais je n'avais une chose aussi énorme. Mon ventre ne me tirait plus du tout, au contraire il était en harmonie avec mon corps. Comme si la magie, l'avait aidé à se calmer. Les garçons perdus, avaient apparemment retrouvé leur joie de vivre. Ils riaient, et commençaient déjà à s'amuser comme avant.

Et si, pendant toutes ces années, c'était moi qui avais influencé l'île. Le chagrin de Peter, l'aurait transformé en un endroit comparable à ses sentiments. Et maintenant, avec mon retour, peut-être qu'il était en train de changer. Peut-être allait-il redevenir celui que j'avais connu. Je me tournais vers lui, pour voir si ce changement l'affectait autant que les autres. Il avait l'air préoccupé par autre chose que ça. De la poussière glissait d'entre ses doigts. Une pointe de colère était lisible sur son visage. Mais, immédiatement un sourire mauvais se glissa. Il manigançait quelque chose. Je ne connaissais que trop cette expression. Cela n'augurait rien de bon. Il s'avança vers moi à grands pas. Il voulut me prendre par le bras, mais ne s'y risqua pas après ce qu'il s'était passé.

-Isadora, je peux te voir une minute ? Il faut qu'on parle de quelque chose.

Je hochais la tête. Je le suivis jusqu'à la tente d'où nous étions sortis.

-Tes pouvoirs grandissent. Il va bientôt falloir que tu fasses un choix.

-Un choix ?

-De camp. Mais, je peux t'aider à le faire.

Je haussais un sourcil. Je savais qu'il avait quelque chose derrière la tête.

-Je vais aller parler à l'un de tes « camarades ». Je veux que tu viennes, à une condition.

-Laquelle ?

-Que tu ne participes pas réellement à l'échange.

-C'est à dire ?

-Disons que, personne ne te verra. Tu resteras caché, et tu ne parleras pas.

-En résumé, tu veux me faire voir le vrai visage de celui à qui tu vas parler.

Une étincelle traversa ses yeux. Je n'avais même pas besoin de réfléchir pour savoir avec qui il voulait parler. Et pouvoir le voir, sans le toucher, me décevait un peu. Mais, c'était toujours mieux que rien.

-Très bien. J'accepte.

-Alors, allons-y.

Il me fit signe de le suivre. Nous nous mîmes un peu à l'écart. Je posais ma main sur son épaule, il ne fallait pas qu'il compte sur moi pour marcher. Bizarrement, quand c'était moi qui le touchais, rien ne se produisait. Pas de brûlures, pas d'électricité. En un clin d'œil, nous étions arrivés sur une sorte de colline. Nous nous trouvions derrière des sapins. Un craquement de branche retentit. Je me retournais, et comme je m'y attendais Killian était là. Peter me regarda longuement.

-N'oublie pas !

-Je serais muette comme une tombe.

Il disparut, pour réapparaître un peu plus loin. Hors des arbres, bien en vue. Je gardais les yeux rivés sur Killian. Il n'était pas seul, il allait lancer une corde.

-Ne le remonte pas maintenant. Dis Peter

Il arrêta de balancer son bras. Il tourna le visage et découvrit Peter.

-Je veux parler. Seul.

Killian souffla un grand coup. Un tel calme m'impressionnait. D'ordinaire, il lui aurait déjà tordu le cou.

-Qu'est-ce-que tu veux ? Tu m'as déjà volé celle que j'aime, je crois que tu n'as plus besoin de rien venant de moi.

-Techniquement, elle me revient de droit.

_-C'est reparti. Pensais-je. _

-Je crois que tu n'as pas bien regardé son annulaire gauche. Répliqua Killian avec un grand sourire.

-Oui, enfin en ce moment même, je te rappelle qu'elle est toujours avec moi.

Killian commençait à serrer les poings. Il ne fallait pas qu'il fasse ça maintenant. Sinon, j'aurais dû rompre l'accord de Peter et sortir en furie de ses épicéas. Soudain, mon collier commença à luire. Même si, à présent, il faisait un grand soleil, la lumière qui en émanait se voyait toujours autant. Je mis ma main dessus. Mais, au même moment Killian mit sa main sur sa poitrine en poussant un soupir. Il commença à rire.

-Où est-ce-qu'elle est ?

-Comment ça ? Demanda Peter, déstabilisé.

-Je sens quand elle est proche de moi. Mon cœur le sait. Tu l'as amené avec toi.

Au moment où j'allais faire un pas, je me volatilisais et me retrouvais au campement. Je fulminais. Quelques secondes après, Peter arriva.

-Je vais te laisser aller le voir. Dans une heure.

-Je n'aime pas les blagues.

-Ce n'en est pas une. Je vais te mener à leur campement. Nous partons dans cinq minutes.

-Cinq minutes ! Tu es pressé que je le retrouve ?

-Je ne voudrais pas que tu rates le spectacle. Dis Peter en entre ses dents.

-Comment ?

-Non rien du tout. Je viens de me prendre les pieds dans une racine.

J'aurais juré l'avoir entendu dire quelque chose. Il partit voir Félix, sûrement pour l'informer. Henry arriva près de moi. Le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

-C'est fantastique ce que tu as faits tout à l'heure ! Tous les garçons ont changé !

-Comment ça, changé ?

-Ils ont ris et joué pendant tout le temps où vous n'étiez pas là. La poussière les a métamorphosé.

-Et dire que je ne sais même pas comment j'ai faits ça …

Peter revint et Henry se tût.

-Bien, allons-y.

J'embrassais le front d'Henry qui me regarda m'éloigner en compagnie de Peter.

_50 minutes plus tard. _

Le poids dans mon ventre, me ralentissait un peu. Je ne comprenais vraiment pas ce qui n'allait pas chez moi. Mon cœur battait extrêmement vite. J'avais si hâte de le revoir. Même si j'avais mal, j'étais presque en train de courir pour le rejoindre. Peter ne faisait que ricaner depuis le début du chemin. Il était étrange depuis que nous étions partis. D'abord il parlait seul, ensuite il rigole. Ça ne tournait vraiment pas rond chez lui en ce moment. Mais peu m'importe. Je me concentrais uniquement sur Killian. Rien qu'à sa pensée mon collier brillait de mille feux. Même si je n'allais le voir, que quelques minutes, ma journée en resplendirait. Depuis que Peter m'avait capturé, je ne pensais qu'à ce qui se serait passé si rien ne s'était produit. A si nous nous serions mariés, si nous aurions prévu d'avoir une famille. Toutes ses pensées se bousculaient depuis bien trop longtemps dans ma tête. Peter s'arrêta dans un sentier.

-Je vais attendre ici. Tu n'as qu'à continuer dans les buissons juste là et tu devrais le trouver sans problème.

J'inspirais un bon coup, et me mis en marche. J'étais tellement pressée. Mais, mon ventre me fit ressentir une secousse. Mes jambes, ne voulaient plus avancer.

_-Certainement pas maintenant ! Me dis-je. _

Je fis un pas, deux pas. La douleur s'accentua. Comme si, on voulait m'empêcher d'aller là-bas. Il était hors de question que j'abandonne comme ça. Je me redressais et m'appuyais sur les arbres. Tout à coup, j'entendis des voix. Je me relevais un peu plus, je distinguais Emma et Killian d'ici.

_*Musique: __Eclipse soundtrack, jacob's theme. _

-C'est tout ce que vaux la vie de ton père ?

-Je t'en prie tu ne le supporterais pas.

-Peut-être que c'est toi, qui ne le supporterait pas.

J'avais un drôle de pressentiment. Comme s'il fallait que je m'en aille en courant. Seulement, mon corps ne répondait plus à aucune demande. Mon cœur se serrait. Je compris tout de suite pourquoi. Emma le saisit par le col de son blouson et l'embrassa langoureusement. Je mis ma main sur ma bouche, pour m'empêcher de hurler de douleur. Je me retournais. Les larmes s'écrasèrent sur mon visage, sans que je puisse les retenir. J'essayais de retenir mes sanglots. Mon ventre me fit énormément mal. Je cherchais, paniquée, la sortie de cet enfer. Lorsque je vis Peter, je fus un peu soulagée. Je me dis, que j'étais un tant soit peu sauvée. Mais, l'image était toujours présente dans ma tête. En me voyant dans cet état, il courut vers moi alors que j'allais m'effondrer. Il me prit dans ses bras. Je m'en fichais de me montrer faible à cet instant précis. Mon cœur se brisait en milliards de morceaux. Je n'entendais, que ses pièces sombrer dans le néant. Tout mon corps me faisait souffrir. On venait de m'arracher le cœur, et de l'écraser lentement devant mes yeux. On venait de m'enlever, mon unique raison de vivre. Tout s'écroulait autour de moi. Je voulais hurler, hurler ma souffrance au monde. Mais, aucun son ne sortait de ma bouche. Rien du tout. L'amour est une faiblesse, oui … Finalement, il avait toujours eu raison. L'amour, était un sentiment si puéril, si dangereux. Celui qui nous anime, qui nous détruit. Je me serais battue jusqu'au bout. J'aurais connu des tempêtes, et des obstacles. Je les avais surmonté, pour lui. J'étais restée debout tout ce temps. Alors, que j'aurais dû tomber à tant de reprises. Et maintenant qu'en est t-il ? Mon cœur est éclaté, il a explosé avec l'impact. Comment pouvais-je rester debout à présent ? Je n'avais plus aucune raison de résister. Tout semblait, si vide maintenant. Plus rien n'avait de raison à mes yeux. J'étais tombée maintenant. Vulnérable. Inconsolable. Tout ce que j'avais eu à subir jusqu'à maintenant, n'était pas comparable à ça. J'avais tellement mal. Ma poitrine se tordait dans tous les sens. Comme si je n'en avais pas assez. Soudain, mon ventre me refit comme au feu de camp. Je me pliais en deux.

-Isadora ! S'inquiéta Peter.

Il me posa sur le sol. Cette fois-ci, c'était lui qui me touchait. Rien. Toujours pas de courant électrique. Il passa sa main dans mes cheveux. Ce n'était pas un de ses plans ridicules pour une fois. Il avait réellement peur. Il posa ses paumes à plat sur mon ventre. La magie qu'il fit passer dans mon corps, me calma un peu. Mais, quand ce n'était plus mon ventre qui me faisait souffrir. C'était ma poitrine. Il caressa mon visage.

-Reste ici. J'en ai pour une minute.

_Point de vue Killian._

_*Musique __: Mark Isham, Peter Pan's theme. ( aller sur youtube et prendre la première vidéo nommée :__Once Upon A Time Unreleased Music - Peter Pan's Theme_

Je me demandais ce qui m'avait pris de faire ça. J'étais complètement fou. Une branche craqua. Peter. Je crains le pire à ce moment précis.

-Je n'aurais vraiment pas fait mieux moi-même.

-Qu'est-ce-que tu veux dire par là ?

-Je crois que tu as oublié quelqu'un. Ronronna t-il avec un sourire victorieux.

-C'est pas vrai !

-Ah, l'alcool te fait réfléchir plus vite.

-Qu'est-ce-que tu lui as faits ?

-Moi ?! S'indigna t-il. Pense plutôt, à ce que TU as faits. Embrasser Emma. Briser son cœur. Tu as faits tout ce que je voulais en un seul coup.

Il marcha vers la sortie.

-Mais, ne t'en fais pas ! Je serai à ses côtés … pour recoller les morceaux, au bon endroit.

Il passa derrière les buissons. Puis, fit marche arrière.

-Ah oui ! J'ai oublié. Tu sais Neal ? Baelfire ?

-Quoi ? Il est mort.

-J'ai bien peur que non. Il est vivant. Et tu sais la meilleure ?! Il est ici, au Pays Imaginaire.

Il fut pris d'un grand éclat de rire.

-Je crois qu'Emma aimerait le savoir. J'ai hâte de voir ce que tu vas faire. Et pour Isadora, n'oublie pas … Je n'échoue jamais. Elle sera à moi cette fois-ci, et une bonne fois pour toutes !

Il partit réellement. Je me sentais si stupide.

-Isadora … mais qu'est-ce-que je t'ai faits …

* * *

_C'est FINI ! _

_Alors ? Des impressions ? _

_Pour l'instant Peter commence à prendre le dessus ! Isadora va t'elle se laisser influencer par lui ? Aura t-il moins de mal à la retourner de son côté comme son cœur est brisé ? _

_Rendez-vous très bientôt pour le prochain chapitre, qui risque d'être riche en émotion ... _


	7. Un amour oublié

_Hello ! Me revoilà pour le premier chapitre de 2014 ! Bonne année à vous tous :) Et que vos rêves se réalisent en ce début de nouvelle année ! _

_Je tiens à vous dire merci à tous pour vos reviews, j'adore vraiment les lires et prendre en note vos conseils, et vos avis. J'ai essayé de faire de mon point de vue pour ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Certains veulent que Peter reste méchant, oui mais avec les autres ! Je vous rappelle qu'il aime Isadora ^^ _

_Merci à tous les nouveaux Guests anonymes qui m'ont laissé des reviews également et à Glagla60800, MiniMichael3, SIRLOVE3, Elanoora, Twix13 et Beautiful Regina ! :) Merci encore et toujours de suivre ma fiction et de m'aider à continuer cette fiction que je tiens depuis pas mal de temps sur les épaules x) _

_Sur ce, j'espère que vous aurez de la joie, de la tristesse, de l'amour et de la colère à lire ce chapitre, car c'est les sentiments que j'ai utilisé pour vous faire ce beau chapitre ! _

_Bonne lecture ! ;P _

* * *

_Mon cerveau ne pensait plus qu'à une chose. De la vengeance. Entendre sa stupide voix, prononcer ces stupides mots, me faisait monter le sang à la tête. Même si je me retenais, je n'allais plus tenir très longtemps comme ça. Sa tignasse blonde, ses yeux bleus. Elle avait détruit ma vie toute entière. Mais, ils s'y étaient mis à deux. Et la deuxième personne, me dégoûtait encore plus. Je serrais les poings, en essayant de canaliser ma colère. Seulement, mes pouvoirs commençaient à brouiller mon bon sens. Je ne pensais plus qu'à la tuer. Voir son corps sans vie. Voir sa tête, lorsque son cœur se serait arrêté de battre. Je ne voulais plus que ça. Apercevoir la tristesse, le chagrin dans son regard. Réussir à faire, le même effet que son baiser avait eu sur moi. Ils m'avaient détruit. Chaque parcelle de moi avait éclaté. L'Isadora qu'ils avaient connu était morte. Ils allaient rencontrer celle qu'il n'avait jamais vue. Ils n'allaient pas être déçus du spectacle. _

_Plusieurs heures plus tôt … _

Je ne savais plus quoi penser. Je fixais le vide. J'étais comme une coquille vide, encore une fois. Les larmes coulaient, sans que je leur en donne l'ordre. Je n'arrivais plus à me contenir. J'avais lutté, beaucoup trop longtemps. Je voyais, devant mes yeux, s'effacer celle que j'étais devenue. La haine me transformait. Jamais je n'avais été aussi proche de Peter. Ce que je craignais le plus, était en train de se passer. Je devenais une autre personne. Je le sentais Je souhaitais, ne plus rien avoir à faire avec Killian. Je désirais qu'il s'en aille. Très loin de ma vie. Ou du moins, ce qu'il en restait.

Seulement, mon cœur hésitait toujours. J'aimais toujours un peu Peter, dans un coin de moi même. Enfin, je n'en étais pas vraiment sûre. Mais, quelque chose me retenait à Killian. Je voulais tant savoir ce qu'était ce quelque chose, qui m'empêchait de partir vers d'autre horizons. Je savais que je tournais la page trop vite, mais ce baiser (_et me dire que s'en était un, me faisait énormément souffrir)_, m'avait fait comme un coup de poignard dans la poitrine. Je lui en voulais tellement. Le tonnerre, grondait au loin dans la jungle. Le moment de faire un choix, était venu. Beaucoup plus tôt que ce que j'avais pensé. Mais, il était, à présent, déjà presque tout tracé. Je n'avais plus qu'à prononcer les mots, et ainsi tout ce serait évadé. Mais avant, je voulais lui faire du mal. Autant, qu'il m'en avait faits, au moment où j'ai vu ses lèvres se poser sur celles de la « sauveuse ». Rien, qu'en pensant à ce surnom qu'ils lui avaient tous donné, je ris.

Soudain, je remarquais que je n'arrêtais pas de tourner ma bague dans tous les sens. Je la lâchais, à contrecœur. J'essayais de la retirer, mais mon doigt s'arrêta de tirer. Je n'étais pas encore prête pour ça. Au fond, je crois, qu'il y avait toujours un espoir en moi. Mais, le fait de ne pas le revoir, aller sûrement l'étouffer d'un seul coup.

_*__Musique : __Mark Isham, Emma and Henry_

Depuis presque deux jours, je n'étais pas sortie de la tente. J'aurais fait peur à n'importe qui. Mes cheveux étaient ébouriffés, mes yeux rougis par mes pleurs. J'avais des cernes assez bien marquées. Bref, j'avais vraiment l'allure, de la fille brisée. J'allais encore me préparer à une nuit blanche, quand Peter poussa la toile. Je soupirais longuement. Sa visite ne me déplaisait pas, mais j'avais encore besoin de temps. Avec l'état dans lequel j'étais, il n'aurait vraiment pas eu de mal à retourner la situation de son côté.

-Alors, comment tu te sens ?

-C'est comme … un coup de couteau, qu'on m'enfoncerait encore et encore.

Il s'assit à côté de moi. Son regard était figé sur mon visage. Les larmes roulaient encore. D'un revers de la main, il les essuya. Il passa une de mes mèches derrière mon oreille. Je me sentais aussi coupable.

-Je suis tellement désolée Peter …

Il leva un sourcil.

-Mais … de quoi tu parles ?

-Maintenant, je sais ce que tu as ressenti quand je suis partie. Je te jure que _(je repris un peu mon souffle), _si j'avais su que tu souffrais autant,je serai revenue.

Je ne trouvais plus de mots. Je fixais mes mains. Tout à coup, il me prit dans ses bras. Sur le moment, je me sentis tellement bien. Je pouvais, pour une fois, me reposer sur les épaules de quelqu'un. Décharger tout ce poids qui m'accablait. Je me rendis compte, que finalement, je n'avais jamais cessé de croire en lui. J'avais toujours eu confiance. Je pourrais, à jamais, compter sur lui. Une de ses mains se détacha de mon dos. Je baissais le regard, un sourire apparut sur mon visage. Je me reculais un peu. Il était en train de faire apparaître une fleur dans sa main, comme il le faisait autrefois. Il referma ses doigts sur la fleur, et les pétales s'envolèrent. Lorsqu'il rouvrit, une bague se tenait dans sa paume. C'était comme une branche d'arbre en argent, qui s'enroulait. Elle était faite de centaines de cristaux de toutes les couleurs. Sans qu'il ne me prévienne, il la passa à mon annulaire droit.

-C'est moi qui l'ai créé. Elle te protégera, quoiqu'il se passe. Elle est magique.

Il releva un peu ma tête.

- Et n'enlève plus jamais ce sourire de ton visage.

Il commença à se pencher vers moi. Je paniquais. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Il allait m'embrasser si je ne faisais rien. Il se rapprocha de plus en plus de moi. Je m'affolais intérieurement. Sur le coup de la peur, je basculais. Il voulut me rattraper, mais je l'entraînais avec moi. Je m'affalais, dos au sol. En réalité, je n'avais fait qu'empirer la situation. Il se retrouva juste au dessus de moi, son visage à quelques centimètres du mien. Mon pouls s'accéléra. Il se mit à rire, puis m'aida à me relever. Je remis mon pull en place. Il rigolait toujours autant.

-On dirait que je te fais toujours autant d'effets.

Cette phrase aurait dû m'arracher un sourire. Elle fit tout le contraire. Elle me rappela un peu trop de souvenirs. Malheureusement. Pendant quelques minutes, la plaie qui foudroyait ma poitrine s'était refermée. Pour finalement, se rouvrir avec plus de dégât. Je baissais la tête, en essayant de cacher toutes les émotions, qui traversaient mon corps à cet instant. Je n'eus pas besoin de dire à Peter, ce pour quoi j'avais changé d'expression. Il l'avait très bien compris tout seul.

-Isadora … ça ne peut pas durer. Tu ne peux pas rester comme ça, à le regretter toute ta vie. Alors que lui …

-Oui … je sais bien. C'est juste que, je ne comprends pas.

-Alors explique toi avec lui.

-Je ne suis pas sûre que …

-Je serai là de toute façon. Je dois leur dire quelque chose aussi. Il vaut mieux que tu sois là, quand je leur dirais.

Je hochais la tête. Mais dans quoi est-ce-que je m'embarquais encore ? Il ressortit. J'en profitais pour me coiffer, et tenter de cacher ma fatigue. J'étais effrayée. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment. Horrible, était un peu mieux. Quelque chose allait mal tourner. Mais, j'avais besoin d'explication. Et lui seul, pouvait me les donner. J'allais devoir être forte. Je me redressais, et pris un air assuré. Je poussais à mon tour la toile de la tente. Les garçons perdus se tournèrent tous dans ma direction. On aurait dit qu'ils avaient vu un fantôme. Sur ce sujet, je les comprenais. Peter me dévisageait également. Il savait parfaitement que, même si je me tenais droite et fière, j'étais apeurée. Nous savions tous les deux, que je ne tiendrais pas longtemps face à Killian. Je n'essayais pas de me voiler la face. J'inspirais un grand coup, et fis signe à Peter que j'étais prête. Je voulais me convaincre, que je pouvais le faire. Après tout, j'étais une guerrière. J'avais déjà vu pire ! J'avançais vers lui, toujours droite. Comme je l'étais lors d'un combat. Même si celui que je m'apprêtais à faire, aller être le plus dur de toute ma vie.

Nous étions proches du camp à présent. Je réfléchissais à ce que j'allais bien pouvoir dire. Ça risquait d'être rude. L'affrontement allait faire mal. Pendant le trajet, j'étais passée par plusieurs états

d'esprit : La joie, la peur, l'angoisse, et maintenant le stress. Le stress était la pire étape. J'étais plus que tendue. Je ne savais pas comment j'allais réagir si Emma était là. C'était pile ou face. Pile, j'arrivais à canaliser ma colère. Face, je ne donnais pas cher de sa peau. J'aviserais à ce moment là. Peter s'arrêta avant d'entrer dans leur campement. Nouvelle inspiration profonde. J'en avais bien besoin. J'aurais bien pris mes jambes à mon cou, avec aucune chance qu'on me rattrape. Je regardais le passage qui allait me mener à Killian. Mon cœur se serra, mon ventre faillit me plier en quatre. Il avança, je n'avais plus d'autre choix que de le suivre.

Ils se retournèrent tous à notre arrivée. Ma mère était au bord des larmes. Emma s'efforça de ne pas croiser mon regard. Killian lui, faisait tout pour le croiser. Il y avait un sentiment que je ne connaissais pas sur son visage. De la culpabilité peut-être ? Je n'en avais vraiment aucune idée. Je priais juste pour que tout cela se termine vite. Très vite.

-Je suis venue avec Isadora, vous proposer un marché.

Je lui jetais un regard interrogateur. Il n'avait jamais été question de ça. Ah moins que, c'était ça dont il voulait parler avant de partir. « Il vaut mieux que tu sois là, quand je leur dirais ». Je me doutais un peu du type de marché.

-Je vous donnerais Henry, quand il aura fini sa mission.

-Qu'est-ce-que tu veux en échange ? Demanda ma mère.

-Je veux, qu'Isadora reste avec moi, ici, pour toujours.

Mes yeux s'arrondirent. C'était quand même un peu loin de ce que je pensais. Tous les regards me visèrent à l'entente de cet arrangement.

-Isadora tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Hurla Killian.

-Pourtant tu as l'air de t'en sortir sans moi. Répondis-je avec un air de défi.

Il ne sut pas quoi répondre. Peter arborait un magnifique sourire du style victorieux. Il était content de lui.

-Écoute, je ne sais pas ce que tu as vu Mina, mais c'était un accident.

Oh non pas elle. Il ne fallait vraiment pas qu'elle ouvre sa bouche. Surtout pour l'entendre dire ça. Et si encore elle n'avait plus prononcé un seul mot. Mais, bien sûr elle ne comptait pas s'arrêter là. Elle continua sur ses explications que tout ça n'était pas désiré, que c'était arrivé comme ça. Je fulminais. Je fermais lourdement les yeux. Peter était tourné vers moi. Il attendait l'explosion avec impatience. Il ne voulait que ça. Voir jusqu'où je pouvais aller sans péter un plomb. Ça n'allait plus tarder. Je n'entendais presque plus rien. La haine montait en moi. Beaucoup trop rapidement à mon goût.

-Je te jure, qu'aucun de nous deux ne l'a voulu. C'était sur le moment, ça ne voulait strictement rien dire ...

Mon cerveau ne pensait plus qu'à une chose. De la vengeance. Entendre sa stupide voix, prononcer ces stupides mots, me faisait monter le sang à la tête. Même si je me retenais, je n'allais plus tenir très longtemps comme ça. Sa tignasse blonde, ses yeux bleus. Elle avait détruit ma vie toute entière. Mais, ils s'y étaient mis à deux. Et la deuxième personne, me dégoûtait encore plus. Je serrais les poings, en essayant de canaliser ma colère. Seulement, mes pouvoirs commençaient à brouiller mon bon sens. Je ne pensais plus qu'à la tuer. Voir son corps sans vie. Voir sa tête, lorsque son cœur se serait arrêté de battre. Je ne voulais plus que ça. Apercevoir la tristesse, le chagrin dans son regard. Réussir à faire, le même effet que son baiser avait eu sur moi. Ils m'avaient détruit. Chaque parcelle de moi avait éclaté.

*_Musique :__ Hans Zimmer, Calypso. _

L'Isadora qu'ils avaient connu était morte. Ils allaient rencontrer celle qu'ils n'avaient jamais vue. Ils n'allaient pas être déçus du spectacle. Je tentais vainement de me contrôler encore un peu. Mais, la magie c'est le pouvoir. Et qui dit pouvoir, dit mal. Je ne me servais pas de mon pouvoir pour faire souffrir d'ordinaire. Cependant, elle me piquait les doigts. Ça voulait tellement sortir. Non. Je ne me battrais pas avec la magie. Je préférais encore le faire à mains nues.

-Qu'est-ce-que tu entends par ça ne voulait rien dire ? Questionna Killian.

Ça tournait en règlement de compte général. J'avais un mal de crâne horrible. Il fallait que tout ça s'arrête.

-Je ne t'aime pas Hook. Je voulais … juste oublier.

-Oublier ?! M'exclamais-je. En embrassant quelqu'un qui aime déjà quelqu'un d'autre ? Je te félicite, quel bel exemple. Dis-je en applaudissant.

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute s'il s'est laissé faire !

-Là c'en est trop !

Je marchais à grands pas vers elle. Plus déterminée que jamais.

-TU as ruiné ma vie !

Ses parents se mirent en travers de mon chemin. Grave erreur. Je les repoussais d'un revers de main. En arrivant devant elle, je lui mis mon poing en pleine face.

-Tu crois que tu sais ce que c'est de souffrir ! Mais tu es très loin de connaître la véritable souffrance !

Elle regarda mon visage puis recula de deux pas.

-Mais ne t'en fais pas. Je vais te montrer ce que c'est réellement !

J'enfonçais ma main dans sa poitrine et en ressortis son cœur. Si rougeoyant. Son souffle se coupa. Je me tournais vers Killian. Un grand sourire était gravé sur mes lèvres. J'avais les cartes en main.

-Maintenant tu vas voir ce que ça fait ! Tu vas voir comment on a mal, quand on a son cœur brisé !

Je resserrais ma prise autour de son palpitant. J'avais enfin le pouvoir. Elle s'affaissa, et se coucha presque sur le sol. Un bonheur indescriptible m'envahit. J'avais ma vengeance. Je pouvais la réduire en cendres. Avoir la vie de quelqu'un dans une seule main. Elle hurlait de douleur.

-Je t'en prie Isadora ! Ne deviens pas comme ton père …

Je me retournais vers Killian. Pourtant, je ne desserrais pas mes doigts.

-Ni comme ce monstre, dit-il en désignant Peter.

-Je crois que tu inverses les rôles.

-Et t'a t-il dit qu'il était venu me voir, après que tu nous aies vus ?!

Mon visage s'orienta dans la direction de Peter. Je cherchais des réponses dans son regard.

-Il a fait exprès de te faire voir ça. Pour que tu retournes avec lui. Parce qu'il est fou de toi Isadora, et qu'il serait prêt à tout pour t'avoir. Même te faire du mal.

-A ce que je sache, ce n'est pas lui qui a embrassé Emma. Et la magie ne peut pas produire un événement se rapprochant à l'amour. Alors, peut-être qu'il m'a fait de la peine, mais il n'y est pour rien concernant ce baiser.

-Et est-ce-qu'il t'a dit que Baelfire était toujours en vie ?

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Il était toujours vivant. Peter serra les poings. Apparemment il avait tenté de me garder ça secret. Je fis mine que cela ne m'affectait pas. Il soupira.

-L'Isadora que j'aime n'est pas comme ça ! C'est une fille extraordinaire, belle, intelligente, gentille.

-Celle là est morte … Tu l'as tué de tes propres mains. C'est toi qui me faisais devenir meilleure ! Mais en l'embrassant …

Les larmes montèrent à mes yeux. Je relâchais le cœur et le lançais à ma mère. Je fis demi-tour. Je voulais partir d'ici.

-S'il te plaît Isadora ! Je t'aime, je t'ai toujours aimé ! Ne reste pas avec lui.

Je me stoppais net. Ça faisait tellement mal. Je posais ma main sur mon ventre en fermant les yeux. Mes jambes faillirent se dérober. Les larmes partirent. Mon abdomen me faisait beaucoup trop mal. Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, Peter n'était plus devant moi. Il se dirigeait vers Killian.

-Je crois qu'il fallait y penser avant d'embrasser ta nouvelle petite amie.

_*__Musique : __Mark Isham, Rumplestiltskin in love_

Je ne rêvais pas. Peter était en train de me défendre. Killian le saisit fermement par l'épaule. Lorsqu'il leva son crochet, je devinais ce qu'il voulait faire. Mais je le compris trop tard.

-PETER !

Je me ruais sur lui, malgré la douleur qui me tiraillait. Il était tombé sur le sol. Il avait enfoncé son crochet, droit dans sa poitrine. Bien à l'endroit où était logé son cœur. L'ombre des rêves se propageait déjà. Ses veines se noircirent.

-Alors qui va gagner maintenant ? Jubila Killian.

Je passais ma main sur sa joue, il commençait déjà à se refroidir.

-Non ! Non !

Il était presque à bout de souffle. Je fis tourner ma main et un nuage violet nous transporta. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je nous avais fait apparaître devant l'arbre où je l'avais embrassé la première fois. Il fallait que je réfléchisse. Que je trouve un moyen de le sauver. Il ne lui restait peut-être que quelques minutes. Je repassais tout ce que je savais sur l'ombre des rêves dans ma tête. Aucun antidote ne me vint à l'esprit. Si seulement il l'avait frappé ailleurs qu'à son cœur.

-Isadora … ça ne sert à rien. Souffla t-il.

Je m'agenouillais à côté de lui. Vaincue. Une nouvelle fois. Je pleurais encore. Ça commençait à devenir une mauvaise habitude. J'avais encore extrêmement mal. Mais, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de faire comme si de rien était.

-Finalement … j'ai toujours eu raison. L'amour est une faiblesse.

Il marqua une longue pause. Le temps de reprendre de l'air. Des larmes glissaient sur ses joues également. C'était la première et unique fois que je le voyais comme ça. Sa main monta le long de mon bras, puis il la passa derrière mon cou.

-Et c'est toi ma faiblesse Isadora. Je n'ai jamais arrêté de t'aimer.

Un sanglot s'échappa de ma bouche. Il utilisa la force qu'il lui restait dans son bras pour m'approcher de lui. J'étais trop faible pour lutter. Et je n'en avais pas envie. Pas maintenant. Nos lèvres se scellèrent une dernière fois. Soudain, son bras s'écrasa sur le sol.

-Peter ? Peter !

Je le secouais dans tous les sens dans l'espoir de le voir ouvrir les yeux. J'espérais tant que ce soit une de ses blagues. Une, qu'il avait l'habitude de me faire tout le temps. J'enlevais la bague de Killian de mon doigt gauche, et la lançais dans les buissons. Mon cœur se sera donc brisé deux fois. Mon premier amour avait été tué par le deuxième, qui lui était parti … Comme je l'avais fait avec Killian lorsqu'il avait failli mourir, je posais ma tête sur son torse. Mes pleurs devaient résonner dans toute l'île. J'étais même presque à deux doigts de hurler. Je m'accrochais à son corps, comme à ma vie. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser partir. Il était tout ce qu'il me restait pour tenir. Tout à coup, je me rendis compte que sa cage thoracique se soulevait. Je croyais que j'hallucinais. Mais non ! Il ouvrait ses yeux. C'était comme … oh … Je me rendis compte de ce que ça voulait dire. Je relevais la tête. Une lumière se dégageait de l'arbre. Son tronc se teinta d'un blanc pur. Les pétales rosées, qui gisaient sur le sol, s'envolèrent dans les airs. Elles remontèrent jusqu'aux branches. En peu de temps, l'arbre avait repris vie tout comme Peter. Je n'en revenais pas.

-Si j'avais cru que ça marcherait. S'étonna t-il.

Un sourire naquît sur son visage. Je me jetais dans ses bras. J'étais tellement heureuse qu'il soit en vie.

-Si j'avais su que tu m'aimais toujours … soupira t-il de joie.

-Même moi je l'ignorais. Pouffais-je.

Il s'écarta un peu. Il avait changé d'expression. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Isadora, tu … il faut absolument que je te parle …

* * *

_Eh non ce n'est pas une erreur ! Je coupe maintenant ! ( rire diabolique ) _

_Alors ? Pensez-vous qu'elle aime réellement Peter ? Ou que c'est juste sur le coup de la tristesse ? _

_Et que va t-il lui avouer dans le prochain chapitre ? ^^ _

_Vous le saurez la prochaine fois ! Alors à bientôt ;) N'oubliez pas la review au passage ;P _


	8. La fille de la neige

_Hello tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez tous bien ? _

_Nouveau petit chapitre avant ma rentrée !_

_Le prochain ( le plus important) arrivera donc moins vite que ceux auxquels vous avez eu droit._

___Il est assez cours je vous l'accord mais comme il ne se passe pas grand chose !_

_Merci à glalga60800, YaNa31, Twix13, MiniMichael3 et tous les guest FANDETOI, Beautiful Regina pour vos reviews ! _

_Je vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre, qui est pour le moins féerique. Alors je vous laisse découvrir ce que Peter avait à dire à Isadora ! _

_Bonne Lecture ;D_

* * *

-Isadora, tu … je dois absolument te parler

Cette phrase ne présageait rien de bon. Des milliards de possibilités passèrent dans ma tête, en seulement quelques secondes. Je sentais que j'allais me prendre une grosse claque. Surtout avec le regard qu'il me lançait. Il avait pris un air un peu trop grave. Je le fixais intensément. J'attendais toujours ce dont il voulait me parler. Soudain, Peter tomba sur le sol. Inconscient. Je reçus un coup violent sur la tête.

J'ouvris douloureusement les yeux. Un gémissement s'échappa. J'étais allongée par terre. Je bougeais un bras. Mais, je ne pouvais rien soulever du tout. Mes mains et mes pieds étaient liés avec des racines. J'aurais bien voulu les enlever, sauf qu'elles sortaient de l'herbe. Je me débattis, et me secouais dans tous les sens. Sauf que les racines se resserrèrent.

-Ne gigote pas trop ! Elles n'aiment pas ça.

Je tournais la tête dans la direction de la voix. C'était un des garçons perdus. Celui qui avait eu la coupure à sa joue. Je concentrais ma magie pour les faire brûler, ça me lança une décharge.

-Elles n'adorent pas non plus la magie.

-Qu'est-ce-que tu me veux ?! Relâche-moi !

-Je ne peux pas voir Pan échouer encore une fois. Pour toi.

La vérité me frappa. Il allait me tuer. Mais échouer de quoi ? De quoi est-ce-qu-il parlait ?! Je redoublais d'efforts pour me libérer. Les branches montèrent encore et encore. L'une d'elles, se développa à mon cou. Mon souffle fut presque coupé. Et mon ventre qui me faisait toujours mal. Je cherchais Peter du regard. Il n'était plus là. J'étais seule. Sans magie. Sans défense. J'allais vraiment mourir.

-Et maintenant, avec ton bébé, tu es vulnérable.

Mes yeux s'arrondirent. UN BEBE !

-Quoi ? Dit-il en rigolant. Il ne t'en avait pas parlé ?!

Mon monde s'écroula. J'allais être maman. J'allais avoir un enfant. Alors voilà, ce qui me retenait à Killian. Je fermais les yeux. Je voulais tellement que tout ça soit un cauchemar. Une larme se déroba. Je n'étais pas faite pour être une mère. Je ne pouvais pas le faire seule. J'avais plus que besoin, de quelqu'un sur qui me reposer. Je n'étais déjà pas stable, dans ma vie de tous les jours. Alors avec un enfant ! Je n'imaginais même pas le carnage. Et pourquoi Peter ne m'en avait-il pas parlé ?! Je le haïssais de me l'avoir caché si longtemps. Quel intérêt cela avait-il pour lui ? La colère montait en moi. Et qu'allais-je dire à Killian ? Après tout, il était le père. Quelle allure allais-je avoir devant lui. J'étais vraiment trop stupide.

-Au moins maintenant tu es au courant ! Gloussa t-il. Donc, comme je le disais, je ne veux pas qu'il échoue encore une fois de ta faute. Et cette fois-ci, de celle de ce bébé également. Nous en avons tous souffert Isadora ! Lorsque tu es partie ! Nous avons tous dus compatir, tous dus avoir le cœur brisé. Alors, imagine le jour où il a découvert que tu étais amoureuse de Hook ! Nous avons subi sa colère et sa rage. Tout ça à cause d'une fille ! Je croyais en lui, avant qu'il ne tombe amoureux de toi.

-Et tu crois que me tuer, le rapprochera de sa mission ? Au contraire ! Il te massacrera dés qu'il saura que c'est toi. Et tout ce que tes amis ont vécu, ils le revivront, par ta faute.

-Mais ensuite, pour sauver la magie de l'île, il finira par se remettre sur le droit chemin. Et tu ne seras plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Dés que je t'ai vu, dés que j'ai vu les regards qu'il te lançait … je savais que tu ne nous apporterais que des problèmes. Je les ai prévenus. Il n'y a que Félix qui m'a écouté. Seulement, l'amour rend aveugle. Et son amour pour toi, l'a aussi rendu sourd.

-La magie de l'île ?

-Elle s'épuise peu à peu. Il ne lui reste plus beaucoup de temps. S'il ne la sauve pas … l'île mourra et nous disparaîtrons tous. Alors, excuse-moi, mais je préfère sacrifier ta vie, plutôt que la nôtre. Ce que je ne t'ai pas dit … c'est que le processus risque d'être long et il te trouvera avant que tu sois morte. Alors …

Il ramassa un arc et une flèche. Il ne fallait pas être tombé de la dernière pluie, pour comprendre ce qui recouvrait la pointe. Je remuais et tentais de faire glisser ma main. Tout à coup, une couche de givre enveloppa les racines. Je tournais le poignet, quelques bouts se cassèrent. Il banda son arc, en direction de mon cœur je suppose. Les garçons perdus ne rataient, généralement pas leur coup. Ma respiration s'accéléra, le givre ne montait pas assez vite. Malgré la douleur, je fis ce que je pus avec ma magie. Il se concentrait toujours sur son tir. Très vite, je pus détruire les lierres qui étaient enroulés autour de mes jambes. Il ne remarquait toujours rien. Au dernier moment, je les explosais tous et roulais sur le sol. Juste à temps pour éviter la flèche, qui se planta à quelques centimètres de mon visage. Je voulais commencer à m'enfuir.

*_Musique :__ I do belive in fairies, James Newton Howards. _

Quand quelqu'un frappa le garçon à l'arrière de son crâne. Il chuta sur le sol, et je découvris qu'Henry était juste derrière. Il se jeta sur moi. Jamais je n'avais été aussi heureuse de le voir.

-Henry comment tu as sus que j'étais ici ?

-Je l'ai suivi. Il a ramené Peter au camp, endormi. Il a dit qu'il l'avait trouvé avec toi dans une clairière assommé par un sort. Il a raconté aux autres qu'il allait te chercher. J'ai deviné tout de suite que c'était un mensonge.

Je le pris un peu plus fort dans mes bras. Je l'adorais.

-Mina, comment tu as fait pour …

-Je n'en ai aucune idée, avouais-je en pouffant de rire. Il faut vraiment que j'apprenne à maîtriser mes pouvoirs quand je les découvre.

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Il commença à avancer pour repartir vers le camp. Je me demandais s'il savait où c'était réellement. Et puis, si jamais nous nous perdions, Peter finirait par se réveiller. Il verrait alors que nous n'étions tous les deux plus là. Je fis un pas, et une traînée blanche se glissa devant mes pieds. Henry n'y fit pas attention sur le moment. Un deuxième pas. La traînée se métamorphosa en verglas. Cette fois, Henry ne pouvait pas ne pas y faire attention, puisqu'il glissa dessus. Je n'avais juste pas vu, que le chemin que ma magie avait créé, continuait un peu plus loin que ce que je ne pensais. Je ne distinguais plus Henry, qui s'enfonça dans les buissons. Mes pouvoirs me faisaient vraiment des sales tours, aux mauvais moments. Je me ruais à sa poursuite, et glissais également. Sauf que, je ne tombais pas, contrairement à lui. C'était comme si je patinais. Je ne tardais pas à passer juste devant lui. En fait, au fur et à mesure que nous progressions, le chemin avançait lui aussi. J'étais tourné vers Henry, qui avait le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. C'était bien les enfants ! Moi, je commençais à avoir un peu peur, je ne savais vraiment pas comment arrêter ça. Je craignais que ça ne se stoppe jamais. La glace zigzaguait entre les arbres, et passait au dessus des crevasses. Henry riait toujours autant. J'avais comme l'impression, que ce petit tour lui plaisait vraiment. Mais, il rigola beaucoup moins lorsqu'il vit qu'un arbre se tenait sur notre route. Je me mis de dos, pour prendre tout l'impact. Mais, ce n'est pas un arbre qui m'accueillit, mais de la neige. L'arbre éclata, et des milliers de flocons tombèrent sur nous. C'était un spectacle absolument magnifique. J'en avais des étoiles pleins les yeux. Soudain, une rivière se présenta devant nous. Lorsque le gel entra en contact avec l'eau, un énorme nuage de poussière pailletée, grise nous recouvra.

Quand mes yeux s'ouvrirent à nouveau, je ne portais plus les mêmes vêtements. C'était pour le moins … original. J'avais à présent, une robe bleu clair. Le corset était remplis de cristaux blancs. Le bas, s'arrêtait un peu au dessus de mes genoux. Enfin, en ce qui concernait le devant, car même s'il était assez court, il se prolongeait derrière, en une grande traîne. Mes cheveux, que j'avais attachés, retrouvèrent toute leur beauté, et se libérèrent. Le froid parcourait mes jambes, mes bras, mes pieds et mon cou, mais je ne sentais rien. Je me sentais libre. Comme si rien ne pouvait m'arrêter. J'étais tout simplement heureuse. Je laissais le vent défaire mes cheveux, les friser, les emmêler. Qu'importe. Je me sentais comme un oiseau, qui ne pouvait jamais stopper son vol. Que personne n'enfermerait plus jamais dans une cage. Je tournais sur moi-même encore et encore. On se serait cru dans un conte de fées. C'était magique. Absolument incroyable. C'était comme si je volais. Je sortis un peu trop tard de ma rêverie. Le camp se rapprochait de nous.

-OU SONT ILS ?! Hurla Peter

Le givre fit son entrée, nous le suivîmes. Je percutais le bois qui servait à faire le feu. Je m'envolais de l'autre côté. Henry atterrit non loin de moins. Nous nous jetâmes un regard complice. Un sourire apparut sur nos visages, et nous éclatèrent de rire. Pendant plusieurs minutes, j'étais enfin redevenue une enfant. L'âge adulte, me rattrapa beaucoup trop vite.

-Isadora ! S'extasia Peter.

Il me prit dans ses bras. Je ne répondis pas à son étreinte. Il se recula et lu sur mon visage que quelque chose n'allait pas. Et le problème du bébé revint dans mon esprit. Savoir, que j'avais un être à l'intérieur de moi, était vraiment étrange. Je ne me voyais pas en train de tenir un enfant dans mes bras, ou de changer des couches. Je le pris par le bras, et l'entraînais hors du campement. Je marchais avec lui jusqu'à ce que nous soyons assez loin. Je lui lançais un regard coléreux.

-Tu n'aurais pas pu me dire que j'allais avoir un enfant ?!

-Isadora, je … écoute …

-POURQUOI ? Est-ce-que tu te rends compte dans quelle situation je suis ! Tu réalises que j'ai un bébé dans le ventre !

-Je ne voulais pas que tu retournes avec cet idiot ! S'époumona t-il.

Pour la seconde fois en moins d'une journée, il pleura.

-Je t'aime tellement ! Je ne veux pas que tu ailles avec lui. Alors, que tu es là, avec moi. Tu es plus proche de moi que tu ne l'as jamais été. Je ne peux pas te laisser partir, parce que tu es enceinte.

Un nouveau sourire illumina mon visage. Je sentais que mes yeux, commençaient à luire. Je me jetais sur lui. Il eut un mouvement de recul sur le coup de la surprise.

-Je ne vais pas retourner avec Killian. Je … même si cet enfant est le sien, il … il a quand même embrassé Emma. Je ne pourrais sans doute pas lui pardonner. En tout cas, pas maintenant.

-Pourquoi tu …

Je le regardais dans les yeux.

-Tu redeviens enfin celui que j'ai toujours connu. Là, tout de suite, je ne vois plus celui qui est comparé à un monstre. Je vois le Peter qui est drôle, gentil. Celui qui ne se montre que devant moi.

Je le resserrais une nouvelle fois. J'aurais dû être contente que tout redevienne normal. Mais, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser à ce qui allait m'attendre. A présent, il devait être trop tard pour que j'enlève cet enfant. Et puis, je n'étais plus avec Killian désormais. Même si, savoir que ce bébé était de lui, faisait renaître des sentiments. C'était donc bel et bien ça, qui me retenait toujours. J'avais toujours une connexion avec lui. Je pouvais sentir tout ce qu'il sentait. Je me demandais vraiment comment j'allais faire.

_Point de vue Killian. _

Nous étions enfin arrivé dans la grotte de l'écho. La partie allait être drôle. Tout le monde en train de se dire toute la vérité. Je savais qu'entre Emma et moi, ça promettait d'être dur. Comme je m'y attendais, Baelfire était tout au bout de la grotte. L'expression d'Emma se changea dés qu'elle l'aperçut. Je compris directement qu'elle avait toujours des sentiments pour lui. De mon côté, je sentais que quelque chose n'allait pas chez Isadora. Mon cœur me faisait tellement de pressions. Je voulais tellement être à ses côtés. M'excuser encore et encore. J'aurais tout fait pour qu'elle me pardonne. Tout et n'importe quoi. Je l'aimais comme un fou. Elle me manquait tellement. Ses yeux, ses cheveux, son odeur … J'aurais voulu la prendre dans mes bras. Mais, cet imbécile de Peter c'était encore mis sur mon chemin. J'allais vraiment lui régler son compte un de ces jours.

-Bien alors qui se jette à l'eau ?

Tout le monde se jeta un regard. D'accord … ça allait encore être à moi de faire le premier pas, comme toujours.

-J'ai embrassé Emma.

-Tu as fait quoi ? S'énerva son père.

-David, c'est pas le moment. Renchéri Blanche.

_*__Musique :__ Only a dream, Danny Elfman_

-Mais, ce que je ne t'ai pas dis, c'est que … pour moi ce n'était qu'un simple baiser. J'aime toujours Isadora au fond de moi. Je m'en veux de lui avoir faits subir ça. Je ne ressens rien du tout pour toi. Il n'y à qu'elle qui compte réellement. Je pensais, que jamais je n'oublierais mon premier amour … Milah. Mais, quand je l'ai rencontré, mon monde s'est éclairé. Je ne savais pas que j'allais réussir à trouver quelqu'un d'autre. J'étais persuadé, qu'elle ne m'aimerait jamais. Après tout, comment une fille comme elle aurait pu ? Elle est belle, intelligente, courageuse, adorable. Je ne peux rester loin d'elle plus longtemps. Je veux qu'on la retrouve.

La terre trembla. Le chemin menant à Baelfire, avait commencé à se montrer. Je me sentais libéré. Maintenant, je n'avais plus qu'à la retrouver, et la reprendre.

_Point de vue Isadora. _

J'étais de retour dans ma tente. Allongée dans le lit. Quand mon cœur se serra. Il se passait quelque chose avec Killian. Ma tête commença à tourner. Des images apparurent devant moi.

-_J'aime toujours Isadora au fond de moi. Je m'en veux de lui avoir faits subir ça. Je ne ressens rien du tout pour toi. Il n'y à qu'elle qui compte réellement_

Je n'entendis que cette phrase. Ils étaient dans une grotte. Il s'adressait à Emma. Alors, il ne l'avait jamais aimé. Cependant, le baiser était toujours gravé dans mon esprit. Je n'arrivais pas à l'oublier, tout comme je n'arrivais pas à ne plus penser aux sentiments que j'avais pour lui. Alors, finalement, le choix n'était pas encore fait. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment. Quelque chose de mal, allait arriver d'ici peu. Je pouvais le sentir.

En attendant, je ne faisais que penser au bébé. La phrase que j'avais entendue, m'avait redonné un tant soit peu d'espoir. Peut-être que, je ne serais pas seule pour l'élever. Un sourire apparut sur mon visage. J'approchais doucement ma main, et la posais sur mon ventre. Un légère décharge électrique parcourut mes doigts. Ce qui m'étonna, c'est qu'elle était plutôt agréable. Je commençais à m'endormir doucement. Juste avant de fermer les yeux, j'aperçus des fleurs de cristal gelées, se dessiner sur la toile de la tente.

* * *

_Et voilà c'est fini ! _

_Alors vous avez aimé ? _

_Le prochain chapitre, comme tout le monde le sait, et le moment le plus important de la série. Où le cœur du vrai croyant va enfin remplir sa mission. _

_Comment tout cela va t-il se passer ? _

_L'un d'entre eux et en danger, et l'un d'entre eux, va rencontrer son trépas à l'issue de ce prochain chapitre ! _

_Je vous laisse donc et je vous dis à très bientôt ! :) _


	9. Le cœur du vrai croyant

_Saluuut tout le monde ! Comment allez-vous ? Bien j'espère, pour entamer ce nouveaux chapitre pleins d'aventures. _

_Notre Isadora va parcourir beaucoup de chemin en seulement peu de temps. Tellement de choses vont être mises à jour ! Je vous ai dit que l'un d'eux, était en danger, et que cette même personne allait rencontrer sa fin dans ce chapitre ... Je vous laisse découvrir tout ça ! _

_Merci encore à Glagla60800, Lorelei, FANDETOI pour vos reviews :) _

_FANDETOI : Je réponds à ta review ainsi car, tu es en guest je ne peux pas te répondre par message comme pour ceux qui ont un compte :/ Effectivement pour ce chapitre j'ai fait un petit clin d'oeil à La reine des Neiges qui m'a donné beaucoup d'idées pour ce chapitre ainsi que pour les prochains ! Pour le POV j'y réfléchi fortement ;) Mais ne t'en fais pas le POV va arriver dans le prochain chapitre ! Je te laisserais découvrir comment ;p Pour l'histoire d'amour Hook/ Isadora oui c'est un effet yoyo volontaire. Pour vous montrer à quel point elle est perdue dans ses sentiments entre Peter et lui :D Sur ce encore merci pour ta review j'ai adoré ! ;p Bisous ( je te remets la review que j'ai posté la dernière fois, au cas ou tu ne l'aurais pas vu ^^ ) _

_Je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes, une très bonne lecture ( préparez vos petits mouchoirs ! ) _

* * *

_J'étais au milieu de la rue principale de Storybrook. Je me retournais. Tous les autres étaient là, à me regarder avec des yeux de merlans frits. Leurs regards, se dirigeaient juste derrière moi. Peter. Il avait son bras levé, sa main en direction de Killian. Je tentais de courir pour le sauver, mais mes jambes ne bougèrent pas d'un centimètre. Un sourire mesquin apparut sur le visage de Peter. Je sentais chaque parcelle de moi se détruire. Il était là devant moi, il allait mourir. Je ne pouvais absolument rien faire. Le coup partit de sa paume. Il s'écroula sur le sol. Le sol se déroba sous mes pieds. Je me retrouvais à genoux. Je ne pouvais toujours pas faire, un seul mouvement. Il était en train d'agoniser. Peter me regardait avec un air victorieux. Il me voyait en train d'exploser. Killian me lança un dernier coup d'œil. Je vis une dernière étincelle dans ses yeux. Comme celle qu'il avait eu l'habitude d'avoir lorsqu'il me fixait. Puis, elle s'éteint. _

-KILLIAN ! Hurlais-je en faisant un bond.

Je fus entourée par des bras, qui ne m'étaient pas inconnus. Cette odeur. Je la connaissais par cœur. Ces cheveux … Killian … KILLIAN ?! Mes yeux s'arrondirent quand je remarquais qu'il me tenait. Je le repoussais de toutes mes forces. Mais qu'est-ce-qu'il fait ici ? Dans le camp de Peter.

-Elle est enfin réveillée ! Dis ma mère avec soulagement.

Elle me serra à son tour. Je leur lançais un regard effrayé. Je ne comprenais vraiment plus rien.

-Henry n'est pas là. Pan, non plus. Renchéri, Emma qui passa sa tête.

Mes yeux faisaient la navette entre eux trois. Ça ne tournait vraiment pas rond. J'avais peut-être un peu trop dormi. Ou alors, ils n'étaient que le fruit de mon imagination.

-Mais enfin qu'est-ce-que vous faites tous ici ?! M'exclamais-je.

-Nous sommes venus vous récupérer. Mais, Pan à pris ses directives plus tôt. Il t'a ensorcelé, pour que tu dormes plus longtemps. En attendant il est parti, avec Henry.

Ma mère m'aida à me relever et me guida hors de la tente. J'étais encore plus abasourdi quand je vis tous les garçons perdus endormis par terre. Tout le reste de la troupe était là. Quelqu'un d'autre se jeta sur moi. Baelfire. J'avais oublié qu'en réalité, il avait toujours été en vie. Le pire, est qu'il avait été juste sous mon nez depuis le début. Je n'avais rien vu. Quelle idiote. Il me relâcha après quelques minutes d'étouffement. Je lui fis un fin sourire. Il y avait deux autres personnes que je ne connaissais pas. Deux filles. Deux blondes. L'une était âgée, l'autre n'était qu'une enfant.

-Isadora, je te présente Clochette, et Wendy. M'annonça Baelfire.

J'étais un peu soulagée de les voir, mais le fait qu'Henry soit parti avec Peter m'inquiétait. Et tout à coup, mon ventre se tordit. J'allais pousser un gémissement de douleur, quand je me rappelais que Killian était là. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de lui dire que j'étais enceinte. Absolument pas le moment. La plus jeune fille, Wendy, me dévisageait énormément. Mon père s'avança vers moi et posa sa main sur ma joue. Il était le seul que j'avais eu envie de voir pendant ma captivité. Il déposa un baiser sur mon front, avant de repartir vers Wendy. Baelfire le suivit.

-Wendy, je te promets que nous sauverons John et Micheal. Mais, j'ai besoin de ton aide. Je dois retrouver mon fils. S'il te plaît.

Elle hésita longuement. Puis soupira de défaite.

-Peter a dit à Henry qu'il avait besoin de son cœur, pour sauver la magie. Mais … c'est un mensonge. Il en a besoin pour se sauver lui-même. Peter est mourant. Il a besoin du cœur du vrai croyant pour absorber toute la magie de l'île. Une fois qu'il l'aura, il deviendra immortel, plus puissant.

-Ce n'est pas possible. Isadora est censée être la plus puissante.

-Maman, la prophétie ne s'est même pas encore réalisée. Je n'ai même pas encore acquis tous mes pouvoirs. J'en découvre de plus en plus chaque jour. Mais … ils sont incomplets.

-Non, elle a raison. Tu seras au-dessus de lui. C'était … son plan depuis le début.

Je levais un sourcil.

-Son plan ?

-Lorsqu'il a su que tu allais être plus forte que n'importe qui, il a tout tenté pour que tu passes de son côté. Il voulait faire de toi, la première et unique fille perdue. Ainsi, dans un cas comme celui-ci, il aurait eu ta magie avec lui. Il n'y a que toi qui puisse le battre. Seulement, quelque chose a mal tourné …

Je craignais de connaître la suite de sa phrase.

-Il est tombé amoureux.

Voyant que ce sujet n'allait pas faire ravage, ma mère relança sur le cœur du vrai croyant.

-Mais, qu'adviendra t-il d'Henry ?

-Eh bien, c'est un échange. Si Peter vit, Henry mourra.

Je la fixais intensément. Incrédule. Je ne pouvais pas croire ce que je venais d'entendre. Il allait demander à Henry de lui donner sa vie ?! Non … il allait encore inventer un de ses mensonges. Killian avait le regard rivé sur moi. Il devait se délecter de cet instant. Voir mon visage se désintégrer sous toutes ses coutures. Me voir me briser, encore une nouvelle fois. Voir qu'il avait toujours eu raison sur Peter. Me montrer, que j'aurais dû rester de son côté, et non faire une partie de la route avec Peter. Ma gorge se serrait. Je n'avais qu'une envie : m'enfuir et pleurer. Mais Henry avait besoin de moi. Je lui avais promis que je le protégerais. Et cette promesse, je comptais bien la tenir jusqu'au bout de ce voyage.

-Comment on peut l'arrêter ? Demandais-je.

-Il l'a amené au rocher en forme de crâne. Vous n'avez plus beaucoup de temps.

-Isadora, il est hors de question que tu ailles là-bas. C'est beaucoup trop dangereux ! S'énerva mon père.

-Tu as entendu ce qu'elle a dit ! S'il y a bien quelqu'un qui peut l'arrêter, c'est moi. Et pour, je le ferais.

-Alors je viens. Déclara Killian.

« -Il ne manquait plus que ça.» pensais-je

Pourquoi venait t-il ? Il avait quelque chose à me prouver ? Je n'avais pas besoin qu'il meurt, pour qu'il m'avoue son amour. Un discours comme il en avait l'habitude, aurait amplement suffit. Ils se dirent tous au revoir, tandis que moi, je restais en retrait. Nous commençâmes à avancer dans la jungle. Pourvu que j'arrive à temps pour empêcher le massacre.

Nous étions arrivés au bord de la mer qui nous séparait du rocher. Il n'y avait plus de barques, pour simplifier l'affaire. Soudain, je repensais à mes nouveaux pouvoirs. Peut-être que je pouvais en faire quelque chose.

-Il faut que l'un de vous me pose sur l'eau.

Ils s'échangèrent tous des regards interrogateurs.

-BON ! On a pas le temps de réfléchir ! Alors faites ce que vous dis, où Henry sera mort avant que vous ne vous décidiez.

Killian s'avança pour me porter, quand Baelfire l'arrêta.

-Toi, c'est même pas en rêve. Ne pense même pas la toucher.

Voilà que maintenant, Baelfire jouait la carte du frère protecteur. Il me souleva sans difficulté. Une fois au-dessus de l'eau, je lui fis signe d'attendre. Je concentrais mes pouvoirs. J'espérais vraiment, que ça allait marcher. Je fermais les yeux pour lui indiquer qu'il pouvait me poser. Mon corps n'entra pas en contact avec l'eau. Une épaisse couche de glace se forma sous moi. J'essayais de visualiser ce que je voulais faire. Le givre entoura mes côtés. Je sentais, chaque partie de la neige, se transformer en ce que je désirais. Ce sentiment de liberté était tellement bon. Mais, un cri de joie me ramena à la réalité de la situation. J'avais réussi. J'avais créé une barque rien qu'avec de la glace. Je m'impressionnais de plus en plus chaque jour. Et dire que j'avais commencé en étant le souffre douleur du Mage Noir. Aujourd'hui me voilà, la fille de la Reine et du Mage. Deux magies, aussi puissantes l'une que l'autre, réunis. Pour ne former qu'un seul morceau. Je m'assis au bout, Baelfire, juste devant moi, coupa la route à Killian. Il n'avait pas dû apprécier le baiser, tout comme moi. Lorsque tout le monde fut monté, les garçons prirent les rames, et entamèrent la traversée …

Le bateau heurta quelque chose. Une autre barque. Ils étaient déjà là. Mais, Henry était toujours en vie. Je le sentais au plus profond de moi. Ni une ni deux, Emma se jeta hors de la barque et courut vers les marches. Une autre puissance magique, attira soudain mon attention. Un sort de protection. Elle fut projetée dans les airs, sans ayant le temps de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait.

-Il doit y avoir un moyen de briser le sort. Dis ma mère.

Elle fit jaillir dans sa main, une boule de feu. Elle la jeta sur le mur de protection. Lorsque la boule toucha le sort, elle explosa, manquant de nous blesser.

-Tu peux essayer autant que tu veux, la magie de Pan est trop puissante. Du moins pour toi. Insista mon père.

Il marcha vers l'escalier qui nous aurait mené à Henry. Il traversa le sortilège, sans aucun problème.

-Comment tu as fait ça ?

-Il a fait, pour que les personnes qui ont une ombre, n'entrent pas. Et je n'en ai plus. Maintenant, il faut me faire confiance et me donner la boîte.

Ma mère lui donna la boîte en question. Je l'aurais reconnu entre mille. La boîte de Pandore. Il allait l'enfermer à l'intérieur. Il me regarda une dernière fois et commença à monter les marches. Quand je ne le vis plus, je m'énervais. Il devait forcément y avoir un moyen pour entrer. Emma, ma mère, Baelfire et Killian s'assirent sur le bord. Ils ne comptaient pas rester comme ça tout de même ? Je n'en revenais pas. Mon père allait peut-être mourir en allant sauver Henry, et tout le monde s'en fichait. J'avais envie de rire, tellement leur comportement était idiot. Je me retournais.

Je n'allais certainement pas faire comme eux. Alors là, hors de question. Je levais les mains, des éclairs se propulsèrent sur la barrière. J'en lançais encore et encore. Ils se retournèrent tous contre moi. J'allais faire un bouclier pour me défendre, quand la bague aspira la magie. Si bien que les éclairs, se transformèrent en poudre grise. La bague ! Mais bien sûr ! C'était ça, la solution. Je posais mes paumes à plat sur le sort. Des petites décharges électriques parcoururent mon corps. Mon ventre recommença à refaire des siennes. Je n'allais pas abandonner. Pas au moment où j'aurais pu réussir à franchir cette fichue protection. Ils m'observèrent en train de me démener contre une cause perdue. Enfin, perdue pour eux. Pas pour moi. Je redoublais d'efforts, et poussais encore plus fort. Je mêlais ma magie à celle de l'anneau, des étincelles n'arrêtaient pas de jaillir d'entre mes mains, et le mur invisible. Soudain, j'arrivais à passer de l'autre côté. Le visage des autres, s'illumina. Je voulais passer ma main pour les faire entrer à leur tour. Mais, je ne pouvais plus sortir. J'étais bloquée ! Je tapais sur le cristal qui s'était formé.

-Isadora, ne t'inquiète pas. On va trouver un moyen de te rejoindre. En attendant va chercher Henry.

Pendant tout le trajet, j'avais été prise d'un élan de bravoure. Arrivée au moment fatidique, je voulais prendre mes jambes à mon cou. J'avais assez de pouvoirs pour le tuer, mais y arriverais-je ? Je n'en été pas sûre du tout. Je jetais un coup d'œil aux escaliers qui montaient en tourbillon. J'en avais au moins pour cinq minutes à monter tout ça. Mon pied se posa sur la première marche. J'inspirais un bon coup. Je tournais ma tête vers ma mère. Elle m'encourageait. Je ne pouvais pas laisser tomber Henry. Pas maintenant que j'avais réussi à passer sa magie. J'avais une occasion de le sauver. Elle ne se représenterait peut-être pas. Je n'aurais sûrement qu'une seule chance. Je n'avais tout simplement, pas le droit à l'erreur.

J'étais presque arrivée en haut des marches. En réalité, la montée m'avait pris beaucoup plus de temps. Je m'étais rendue compte, qu'enceinte, je me fatiguais beaucoup plus vite. Quand j'aperçus les dernières, je me redressais, pris le temps de reprendre mon souffle. Un air correct. Au moins, il n'aurait pas remarqué que j'étais à bout de forces. J'avais peur qu'il n'ait pas de mal à retourner la situation à son avantage. J'étais effrayée de devoir lui faire face. Seule. Lorsque que j'aurais gravi ses dernières marches qui me séparaient de lui, il n'y aurait pas de retour possible. Personne ne pourra m'aider face à lui. Quiconque l'aurait essayé, serait mort. Je n'avais plus le choix. Il était trop tard pour rebrousser chemin. Je pris mon courage à deux mains, et un pied après l'autre, arrivais en haut.

Il m'attendait. Il ne fut pas surpris de me voir. Mais, je fus plus qu'étonnée en ne voyant pas mon père. Oh oh. J'étais vraiment toute seule. Au sens littéral du terme. Je compris rapidement où il était. Peter avait la boîte de Pandore dans sa main droite. Il s'était fait prendre à son propre piège. J'étais prochaine sur la liste.

-Tu as intérêt à libérer mon père …

-Ou quoi ?! Tu n'auras jamais la force de me tuer Isadora. Même si tes pouvoirs pouvaient le faire, tu ne pourrais pas voir quelqu'un que tu aimes, s'écrouler devant toi par ta faute.

-Tu m'as manipulé.

-Ils t'ont manipulé ! Toutes ses années que tu as passées, abandonnée. Et maintenant que l'heure est venue pour tes pouvoirs de grandirent, ils reviennent tous vers toi. Viens avec moi Isadora ! Ensemble, nous pourrions faire tellement de grandes choses. Moi ! J'ai toujours vu la vraie personne que tu étais. Eux, ils ne sont là que pour le pouvoir. Ils veulent se l'accaparer.

Je baissais les yeux. J'étais incapable de supporter ses iris bleus-verts. Un objet attira mon attention. Une coupe en cristal était posée juste à côté d'un gigantesque sablier. Sachant qu'il ne me ferait aucun mal, je marchais jusqu'à elle et la pris. Il y avait encore un peu de liquide vert foncé dans le fond. Je trempais mon doigt dedans. Cette couleur me rappelait quelque chose. Je portais le verre à mon nez. Cette odeur … c'est pas vrai …

-Pourquoi tu as bu de la potion pour oublier ?

-Isadora … je t'en prie.

-Dis moi pourquoi, ou ne t'en fais pas, ce sera de mes mains que tu mourras.

Il alla poser la boîte dans un coin où personne ne la verrait. De mon côté, j'attendais toujours sa réponse. Il voulait juste gagner du temps.

-Je ne peux pas …

-Tu dis qu'ils m'ont manipulé, prouve moi que tu n'es pas comme eux.

Des larmes s'échappèrent, et glissèrent sur ses joues.

-J'ai essayé d'oublier … je voulais tellement. Mais, à chaque fois, il y avait quelque chose qui me le rappelait. Tes pouvoirs, Baelfire, Henry …

-Où tu veux en venir, je ne te suis pas vraiment.

-Rumplestiltskin est mon fils. Avoua t-il avec une voix aiguë.

Mes doigts lâchèrent la coupe. Elle explosa en milliard de morceaux, tout comme ma vie.

-Tu es mon …

Il commença à faire un pas vers moi. Je ne pouvais pas … Je … j'étais amoureuse de … Je m'appuyais contre un mur et me laissais tomber. Je ne savais pas, qu'un cœur pouvait se briser plus d'une fois. À cet instant, il n'y avait pas que mon cœur qui éclatait, toute mon existence partait en lambeaux avec lui. Toute mon enfance, n'avait été qu'un énorme mensonge. Mes sentiments … oh mon Dieu j'avais envie de vomir. Tant de pensées traversèrent mon esprit à ce moment. J'en attrapais une migraine. Le verre avait coupé mes pieds, mes cette douleur là, n'était rien comparé à ce que m'avait infligeait sa révélation. Je n'arrivais pas à calmer mes sanglots. J'allais bientôt hurler, je le pressentais. Il voulut me prendre la main, je me relevais aussitôt. Je partis en direction des escaliers.

« -Je suis désolée Henry, mais je ne peux pas lui faire face … » Me dis-je peinée.

Je m'assis au bord. Rien n'y personne, n'aurait pu m'apaiser. Ma souffrance sera éternelle. J'avais perdu les deux personnes que j'aimais. D'abord Killian, ensuite Peter. Si c'était bel et bien son nom. J'avais l'impression, de ne jamais l'avoir connu. Il était comme un étranger à mes yeux désormais. Des pas résonnèrent. Je rouvris les yeux, et découvris Killian juste à côté de moi. Les autres couraient pour aller sauver Henry.

-Isadora …

-C'est mon grand père, avouais-je faiblement.

-Comment ça ? Qui ?

Je relevais la tête, et pris un air grave. Les pleurs me rattrapèrent aussi vite. Il commença à me prendre contre lui.

-Je t'en prie va chercher Henry.

Il ne broncha pas et suivit les autres. Je ne pouvais pas croire ce qui m'arrivait. C'était tout simplement horrible. Rien n'aurait pu être pire que ce que j'endurais en cet instant. Rien n'aurait pu me faire plus mal. Je les entendais se batailler avec lui. À présent, plus rien ne m'importait. Je n'avais plus la force de le regarder. Alors le tuer. Soudain, une vision apparut. _Henry était devant Peter. Son cœur à la main. Il allait le mettre dans sa poitrine. _Je ne pouvais peut-être pas le tuer, mais je pouvais faire autre chose.

_Point de vue Peter_

-Henry, il te ment ! Il veut se sauver lui-même. Il n'a jamais été question de magie.

-Ce n'est pas vrai. Cria Henry.

-Bien sûr que ça ne l'est pas.

-Si ça l'est, et si tu lui donnes ton cœur Henry, tu vas mourir …

_Point de vue Isadora. _

J'apparus aussitôt non loin d'Henry. Peter me remarqua aussitôt.

-Alors après tout ça, tu n'abandonnerais même pas.

Il fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu. Henry leva son bras. Je devais faire quelque chose et vite. Une seule solution s'imposait à moi. Je ne pouvais faire que ça pour le sauver et les faire rentrer à la maison. Je me précipitais sur Henry. Je le repoussais sur le côté, et enfonçais ma main dans la poitrine de Peter. Je m'agrippais à lui. Tous mes pouvoirs me quittèrent. Toute ma force. Ma vie. Mon cœur avait trouvé une nouvelle place. Et moi, je partais rejoindre les morts.

_*__Musique :__ Rue's Farewell, James Newton Howard_

-ISADORA ! Hurlèrent t-ils tous.

Mes jambes cédèrent sous mon poids. Peter me retint et se mit à genoux à côté de moi sur le sol. Il passa son bras par-dessus mes épaules. Mes larmes roulaient, sans que je les sente réellement.

-Pourquoi ?! Il n'y a que le cœur du vrai croyant qui pouvait me sauver. Implora t-il en pleurant

-Tu avais besoin de quelqu'un qui croit en toi. Et je n'ai jamais cessé de croire.

Il posa sa main sur ma joue. Elle était tellement chaude comparé à ma peau.

-Comme je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer … tu étais mon dernier espoir de vivre heureuse. Et ta révélation, me fait rendre compte que je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, ni sans Killian.

Mes yeux commençaient à se fermer lentement. Ma voix devenait presque inaudible. Alors c'était ça la mort. Dormir pour l'éternité. Loin de tous les problèmes de la vie. Finalement, ce n'était pas si mal. Et puis, j'allais mourir pour quelqu'un que j'aimais. Pour que son futur, soit plus que rayonnant. Alors, ma fin me plaisait.

-Je t'en prie, dis lui. Chuchotais-je.

Ses larmes se mêlaient aux miennes. Je ne tiendrais plus longtemps. Il acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête. Je posais ma paume sur mon ventre une dernière fois. Je n'aurais jamais vu mon enfant, tout comme lui n'aura jamais connu la vie. Mais que valait notre existence, contre celle d'un enfant ? Mes yeux se closent, pour toujours et à jamais. Je rendis mon dernier soupir. Un dernier brin d'air, traversa mes poumons. Finalement, quelqu'un avait bel et bien rencontrer son trépas. La guerre qu'ils avaient faite entre eux, avait finalement emporté quelqu'un. Moi. Ma vie repassa devant mes yeux, de mon enfance, à ma rencontre avec Peter. Mon premier baiser, le jour où je n'étais plus jamais revenue. Quand j'étais partie chez mon père, sans savoir qui, il était véritablement. Les aventures que j'avais traversées avec lui. Ma rencontre avec Killian. Mon premier baiser avec lui. La vérité sur mes parents. Ma vie à Storybrook repassa également. Tous les sentiments que j'avais ressentis à ces moments précis, parcoururent les dernières parties de mon corps, encore vivantes. J'avais quand même eu, une belle vie.

_Point de vue Peter. _

-Isadora ?!

Sa tête bascula en arrière. Ses yeux se fermèrent. Un dernier souffle d'air sortit de sa bouche. Elle était morte.

-Non ! Non !

Je secouais son corps. Dans l'espoir qu'elle me revienne. Mais je ne balançais qu'une coquille vide. Ses cheveux corbeaux, tanguaient de droite à gauche. La main qu'elle avait posée sur son abdomen, pendait dans le vide. Sa bouche était entrouverte, mais rien n'émanait de celle-ci. Je voulais que ses yeux se rouvrent. Que ses iris vairons, or et prune apparaissent, même si je savais pertinemment, que c'était impossible. Je désirais tant la voir vivre. Qu'importe que ce soit avec moi, ou avec n'importe qui d'autre. Toutes ces années, j'avais vécu grâce à son souffle, en sachant que son cœur battait toujours. Et maintenant, quelle ironie. Elle se retrouvait dans mes bras, morte. Cependant, elle n'avait jamais été aussi belle qu'à ce moment. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'en vouloir. Peut-être que, si je ne lui avais pas dit mes origines, ce serait moi à sa place. Et elle, à la mienne. Pour sauver ceux qu'elle aime, elle n'aurait pas hésité. Je n'avais jamais rencontré de fille comme elle auparavant. Comment peut-elle être la fille d'un lâche ? Alors qu'elle venait de faire son plus grand sacrifice. Je ne la reconnaissais en rien, en regardant la Reine et mon fils. Elle n'était pas comme eux. Elle était douce, et à la fois dure. Gentille, avec des parties de haine et de mal. C'était une fusion d'eux deux. Une fusion qui ne leur ressemblait en rien. En aucun point. Son cœur se tordait dans tous les sens. J'avais indirectement, causé sa déchéance. Hook tomba sur le sol. Genoux à terre. La reine ne put s'empêcher de hurler et de pleurer. J'avais voulu la récupérer, la garder avec moi pour toujours. Elle serait à mes côtés pour l'éternité, mais pas de la façon dont je l'aurais voulu. Je fis apparaître la boîte de Pandore dans ma main. Un nuage de fumée verte m'enveloppa, moi, ainsi que le cadavre d'Isadora.

* * *

_Et c'est fini ! _

_J'ose espérer que vous avez aimé la fin ? _

_La mort d'Isadora sera t'elle permanente ? Que va t-il se passer pour Killian, Regina, Henry et tous les autres, à présent que Peter est beaucoup plus fort grâce au pouvoirs d'Isadora ? Vont t'ils réussirent à la ramener ? Ou leurs efforts seront vains face à lui ? Et quant à Peter ? Passera t-il de l'autre côté à cause de la mort de la seule personne qu'il a jamais aimé ? _

_Je vous donne rendez-vous la semaine prochain pour un nouveau chapitre POV Peter et Killian ;p ( Bonne cogitation ^^) _


	10. Un monde en deuil

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! J'espère que vous allez bien pour ce nouveau chapitre ? _

_Au rendez-vous, des sentiments, des sentiments et des révélations ... _

_Comment se passe la mort d'Isadora ? Vont-ils trouver un moyen de la ramener ? _

_Je vous laisse découvrir tout ça ;) _

_Merci à glagla60800, MiniMichael3, FANDETOI ( j'espère que tu as vu ma review réponse cette fois-ci, si non je te la mets en dessous ^^ ) _

_FANDETOI : J'espère que tu verras la review cette fois-ci mdr ! T'es reviews me font toujours énormément rire ! Pour la résurrection, AHAH vous verrez biiiien J'ai ma petite idée depuis longtemps hihi. C'est merveilleux que tu te créais un compte ! Au moins je pourrais également te répondre plus facilement ! Ravi que ce chapitre t'es autant plu et que si tu n'avais pas été une dure à cuir tu aurais versé une petite larme ;p En espérant que tu vois la review et que ton compte se fasse rapidement ( ce serait un honneur d'être ta tutrice )_

_Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture ( préparez encore vos petits mouchoirs ! ) _

* * *

_Point de vue Killian_

Nous étions rentrés au campement, où Clochette et les garçons perdus nous y attendaient. Baelfire et moi, avions dus aider Regina à marcher. Elle avait le cœur réduit en miettes, tout comme le mien. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de repenser à ce qu'Isadora avait dit à Peter avant de mourir.

« _Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, ni sans Killian … »_

Je m'en voulais à mourir. J'étais en partie responsable de sa mort. Je n'avais rien fait pour la sauver des griffes de Peter. Ce monstre, qui ne l'a pas aidé non plus. Alors qu'elle était dans ses bras, à l'agonie. S'il l'aimait réellement, il lui aurait donné sa vie. Tout comme j'aurais pu le faire, si seulement j'avais eu des pouvoirs. Je la revoyais, s'écroulant sur le sol, mourant peu à peu. Mon cœur se tordait, rien qu'à y penser encore. J'avais perdu les deux amours de ma vie. Les seuls, qui n'avaient jamais compté autant à mes yeux. Mais perdre celle que j'avais le plus aimée, encore une fois … Je l'avais déjà senti s'échapper lorsqu'elle avait vu le baiser. Seulement, je savais que je pouvais la rattraper. À présent, elle était partie beaucoup plus loin. Irrécupérable. J'avais vu son âme, s'envoler vers le ciel tel un oiseau. Je voyais encore ses yeux, or et prune. Son magnifique sourire, illuminer son visage.

Regina s'affala sur un tronc d'arbre. Plier en quatre. Même Peter qui s'était échappé à l'autre bout de l'île, pouvait sûrement entendre ses pleurs et ses cris. Elle n'allait certainement pas le laisser faire. Elle n'allait pas le laisser emmener sa fille avec lui. Sa place n'était pas à ses côtés. Mais bien avec sa mère. Et lorsque nous aurons récupéré la boîte de Pandore, le crocodile déchaînera sa colère. Nous allions récupérer ce qui nous appartient. Que Peter soit devenu plus puissant ou non, la bataille n'était pas encore finie entre nous deux.

_Point de vue Peter_

Je nous avais apparaître à l'arbre où je réfléchis. L'endroit où j'allais quand j'avais besoin d'être seul. Le corps d'Isadora était toujours dans mes bras. Elle était froide, et dur comme du marbre. Des larmes recommencèrent à glisser le long de mon visage, pour atterrir sur les joues d'Isadora. Je n'avais jamais eu un aussi grand trou dans la poitrine. Je sentais ce qu'elle avait ressenti toute sa vie. C'est à ce moment, que je me rendis compte de ce que je lui avais fait endurer. Henry, Hook, son père … J'étais un monstre. Je ressentais sa souffrance, sa tristesse. Et dire que je n'avais rien perçu. Elle avait toujours gardé le sourire, elle avait toujours ri. Mais elle n'avait jamais rien dit. Je la serrais dans mes bras. Je ne voulais plus la lâcher. Je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un me l'enlève. Des sanglots s'échappèrent. Au moins ici, personne ne pouvait entendre ma douleur. Dans le ciel, le soleil disparut. L'espace se noircit, les étoiles et la lune apparurent. Tout ce qu'elle m'avait apporté, disparaissait peu à peu. La vie quittait l'île, tout comme elle l'avait quitté quelques minutes auparavant. Elle s'était sacrifiée pour Henry. Oui, mais pas seulement. Elle avait préféré mourir, que de vivre sans aimer Hook. Maintenant que son cœur était dans mon corps, je le savais. Il n'avait jamais été question de moi ou de qui que ce soit d'autre. Ça avait toujours été Hook. Et dire que je l'avais forcé à m'aimer en quelque en sorte. Je me reculais doucement, et passais ma main derrière sa nuque.

-Je suis tellement désolé … chuchotais-je

J'espérais qu'à ses mots, ses yeux s'ouvrent et qu'un sourire se grave sur mon visage. Rien ne se passa, malheureusement. Au-delà de mes sentiments, je percevais aussi ceux de Hook. C'était sûrement dû au fait qu'Isadora l'aimait. Il était aussi détruit que moi, si ce n'est plus. Mais je pouvais sentir la haine au fond de son être. Sa colère. Il n'en avait pas fini avec moi. La guerre n'avait toujours pas pris fin. Elle ne faisait que commencer. Ils allaient arriver dans peu de temps. Il était hors de question que je les laisse repartir avec elle. Il fallait d'abord qu'il me passe sur le corps. J'avais encore quelques ravages à faire, avant que le vrai jeu ne commence.

_Point de vue Killian_

Emma avait preuve d'une extrême intelligence face aux garçons perdus. Ils nous avaient indiqué le chemin du repaire de Peter. Contre le grès de Félix. Le plus fidèle de ses compagnons. Emma leur avait promis que nous allions les ramener à la maison. Mais, si Peter faisait de nous ses prisonniers, je ne donnais pas cher de leur peau. Regina était plus que déterminée. Elle avait insisté pour que je reste au camp. Je n'avais pas voulu. Il ne me faisait pas peur. Bien sûr, si elle avait voulu me retenir là-bas, c'était juste pour sa fille. Elle savait pertinemment qu'Isadora m'aimait. Même si, j'avais des doutes quant aux derniers sentiments qu'elle avait pu éprouver pour moi. La manière dont elle m'avait repoussé dans la tente, me laissait perplexe. Peu m'importe si elle ne m'aimait plus, j'allais quand même la reprendre. Quoiqu'il m'en coûte. Il y avait deux choses pour lesquelles j'étais prêt à me battre, l'amour et la vengeance. J'ai perdu le premier, alors je mourrais pour ma vengeance. Au moins, je la rejoindrais, et ce pour l'éternité.

-Est-ce-qu'il y a moyen de la sauver ? Demandais-je à Regina.

-Peut-être que si j'arrive à reprendre le cœur d'Isadora à Peter, je pourrais la faire revenir.

Une lueur d'espoir me traversa. Regina se tourna vers moi, et prit un air sérieux.

-Hook, je ne sais pas si ça va marcher.

La lueur repartit aussitôt. Mary Margaret nous fit signe que nous étions arrivés. Regina me gratifia d'un sourire, qui pour une fois, n'était pas forcé.

_*__Musique : __Heir to Winterfell, Ramin Djawadi_

Nous avançâmes en silence. Lentement. L'obscurité qui s'était installée, n'était pas vraiment rassurante. Lorsque nous arrivâmes devant l'arbre, nous découvrîmes Isadora sur un lit en cristal. Des fleurs de mille couleurs, toutes différentes, avaient été disposées tout autour d'elle. La traîne de sa robe, pendait le long du verre, qui, avec la lumière de la lune, brillait et étincelait, tout comme les cristaux de son corset. On avait joint ses mains, et mêlé ses doigts sur son ventre. Ses ongles, étaient comme toujours, vernis de la même couleur que sa peau. Le collier que je lui avais donné, était encore accroché à son cou. Ses cheveux, étaient répartis de façon égale de chaque côté de sa tête. Seul la brise, les faisait bouger un peu. Elle avait toujours les yeux clos. On aurait pu croire qu'elle dormait paisiblement. La plus belle des étoiles, brillait enfin dans le firmament. Nous illuminant de sa douceur, de sa beauté. C'était comme si un halo lumineux se dessinait au-dessus d'elle. Elle était tout simplement sublime. Comme elle l'avait toujours été. Elle resplendissait, aussi bien dans la vie, que dans la mort. J'avançais ma main vers son visage, quand tout à coup des lianes nous entourèrent tous, et nous collèrent à l'arbre. Comme je m'y attendais, Peter apparut juste devant nous, la boîte de Pandore à la main. Seulement, ce n'était plus le même Peter que dans la grotte. Il avait l'air plus faible. Ses yeux étaient rougis, probablement par les larmes. Ses doigts tremblaient.

-Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous me trouviez si facilement.

-Tu mériterais que je t'arrache la tête, m'énervais-je.

-MOI ?! S'exclama-t-il.

-Si tu n'avais pas provoqué tout ça, elle serait encore là ! Hurlais-je

-J'avais presque réussi ! Si vous n'aviez pas continué à vous acharner, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Si tu n'avais pas été là …

Il avait l'air d'avoir quelque chose sur la conscience.

-QUOI ?! Tu l'aurais eu ? Bien sûr !

-Tu n'aurais pas ruiné sa vie !

-Oui, j'ai embrassé Emma, mais je sais qu'elle m'aurait pardonné.

-Elle était enceinte ! Voilà pourquoi tu as détruit sa vie !

Mary Margaret, Emma et Regina se tournèrent vers moi.

-Elle était …

-Oui ! Dit il haineux. Elle allait avoir un enfant, de toi. C'est ça qui l'écartait de moi.

Les lianes se resserrèrent. Des larmes parurent aux coins de mes yeux. Isadora était enceinte quand elle est morte. Je me débattis. Je voulais la reprendre. J'aurais été père, s'il ne s'était pas mis sur mon chemin. Tout ce que je voulais depuis le début, elle me l'aurait donné. Mon étoile … comment ai-je pu être aussi stupide … Je ne pouvais plus détacher mon regard de son corps, inerte. Pourquoi ne me l'avait-elle pas dit ? Peut-être tout simplement parce qu'elle ne m'aimait plus. Regina ne me quittait pas du regard, tout comme Peter. Il se délectait de la scène. Me voir me désintégrer encore plus. En attendant, il jouait avec la boîte de Pandore. La ramenant dans sa main droite, puis dans sa main gauche.

-Tu as des problèmes pour bouger ? Dit-il en ricanant. Ce n'est pas étonnant. Vois-tu, tes regrets accélèrent ta fin.

-De quoi tu parles ? Dis Regina

-Cet arbre, est l'endroit où à eu lieu un moment très important pour moi. J'ai abandonné mon fils ici.

-Tu as un fils ?! S'étonna t-elle.

-Je sais, je suis plus vieux qu'il n'y paraît.

-Si tu as un enfant, tu dois aussi regretter sa perte. Dit Emma en réfléchissant.

-Mais, je ne regrette pas du tout. C'est tout le contraire d'ailleurs. Vous voyez, je l'ai mis dans cette boîte pour ne plus le perdre !

-Rumplestiltskin est ton fils ! Cria Regina

-Comment-est-ce possible ? Tu es … Hésita Mary Margaret

-Plus vieux que lui ? Pas vraiment. Comme toi et ta fille.

Emma tenta de se libérer de la prise des lierres. Son action eue l'effet inverse.

-Cet arbre attaque tous vos regrets. Et toi Emma, tu en as plein. Ricana Peter.

-Celui de ne pas t'avoir tué quand j'en avais l'occasion.

-Pas seulement. Tu as abandonné ton fils, encore et encore.

-Laisse-la.

Il se dirigea vers Mary Margaret. Ça allait être chacun notre tour.

-Après tout qu'elle chance avait-elle de devenir une bonne mère. Regarde quel exemple tu lui as donné. L'abandonner pendant vingt-huit ans.

Il se mit juste devant moi. Ça promettait d'être douloureux.

-Nous arrivons au pirate, qui a trahi son unique amour, pour la sauveuse. Tu l'as laissé mourir, alors qu'elle attendait un enfant.

-Tu as fini ? Grogna Regina.

-Les derniers mots de la reine ! Peut-être une confession de celle qui a le plus de regrets.

-Oui, il y a un léger problème avec ça. J'ai lancé une malédiction, qui a dévasté une population toute entière. J'ai torturé, et tué. Je devrais déborder de regrets, mais … non.

Elle déplia les bras, et les lianes se cassèrent une par une. Nous fûmes tous libérés.

-Parce que c'est grâce à ça que j'ai eu mon fils et ma fille.

Elle enfonça profondément sa main dans la poitrine de Peter. Elle en ressortit le cœur d'Isadora. Peter s'écroula sur le sol, à bout de souffle. Elle récupéra la boîte de Pandore.

-Hook, prends la. M'ordonna t-elle en parlant d'Isadora.

Je courus vers elle, passais un bras sous ses jambes, et un autre sous ses épaules. Nous nous précipitâmes hors de ce lieu au plus vite. Il fallait retourner au Jolly Roger.

Tous les autres étaient déjà sur le pont du bateau. Lorsqu'ils virent que j'avais Isadora dans les bras, ils se poussèrent pour me laisser de la place. Regina me suivait de près avec le cœur. Je la déposais doucement sur un endroit sur-élevé. Sa tête se tourna sur le côté. Pourvu que nous n'arrivions pas trop tard. Elle prit le cœur à deux mains, et l'inséra dans son corps. Rien ne se produisit. Son buste ne se soulevait pas. Regina écouta si son cœur battait de nouveau. Elle fit signe que non.

-Peut-être que si tu l'embrassais …

Lorsque je mis mes deux mains sur son visage, une violente décharge traversa mon corps. Regina s'approcha d'Isadora. Elle commença à paniquer.

-Il lui a jeté un sort.

-Un sort de préservation, et …

Elle me fixa longuement, les larmes aux yeux.

-Un autre pour que tu ne puisses plus la toucher. Il savait qu'un baiser aurait pu la réveiller.

Je me mis à genoux à côté d'elle.

-Mon amour …

Mes larmes tombèrent sur elle. Il l'avait définitivement emmené loin de moi. À un endroit où je ne pourrais plus l'avoir. Baelfire ouvrit la boîte de Pandore. Le crocodile en sortit dans un nuage rouge. Regina descendit voir Henry qui se reposait dans ma cabine. Le Mage fut surpris de se retrouver là.

-Bae !

Il le prit dans ses bras aussi fort qu'il le put.

-Où est Henry ?

-Il va bien …

-Et Isadora ?

Nous nous échangeâmes tous un regard indescriptible. Baelfire s'écarta, pour laisser la vue du corps.

-Non … Non !

Il se jeta sur Isadora et la prit dans ses bras. Chose que maintenant, je ne pouvais plus faire. Il embrassa son front des milliards de fois.

-Elle s'est sacrifiée, pour Henry. Elle a donné son cœur. Nous l'avons récupéré, mais Peter lui a lancé un sort, pour que je ne puisse plus la toucher. Expliquais-je

Il glissa sa main dans son cou, qui devait être gelé. Il se balançait avec elle, d'avant en arrière. Comme l'aurait fait n'importe quel parent avec son enfant.

-Elle était enceinte. Déclara Regina qui était revenue.

Il la regarda, incrédule, puis il se tourna vers moi. Son visage changea d'expression. Il la reposa, et se leva.

-Toi ! Tu m'as tout retiré ! Je vais te …

-Tues-moi ! Je te le demande ! Ma vie sans elle, je ne peux même pas la concevoir. Alors achève-moi, que je la rejoigne.

Il s'apprêtait à exaucer mon souhait, quand il s'arrêta.

_Point de vue Peter _

-Je suis désolé de devoir en arriver là Henry.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ?! Dit-il apeuré.

-Je voulais ton cœur Henry … pas celui d'Isadora. Elle ne devait pas mourir. Ta mère m'a laissé pour mort. Elle n'aurait jamais dû …

J'approchais ma main de sa poitrine. Je la posais pour lui prendre son cœur, une bonne fois pour toutes. Mais, un courant électrique parcourut mon bras. Le même sort que celui que j'avais jeté à Isadora pour Hook.

-Oh, comme c'est intelligent.

Je plongeais mes mains dans son dos et son ombre commença à en sortir. Je tirais de toutes mes forces.

-La magie du sang fonctionne dans les deux sens, père.

Il avait la boîte de Pandore dans la main. Je devais trouver une autre solution. La fumée rouge entoura mes jambes. Je concentrais ma magie … Ils allaient comprendre que Peter Pan n'échoue jamais …

_Point de vue Killian_

J'étais restée à côté du corps d'Isadora, pendant que Regina et Baelfire faisaient la préparation du bateau. Je n'arrivais pas à la quitter. Je posais ma paume sur son ventre. Je ressentis une nouvelle fois la décharge. Au moins, là où nous avions laissé Peter, il ne viendrait plus tourmenter nos vies. Regina bloqua l'ombre grâce à sa magie sur la grande voile. Le bateau s'envola dans les airs et traversa les nuages. Dès lors, la lumière revint sur le monde. Storybrook n'était plus très loin …

_*__Musique :__ Death favors no man, James Newton Howard_

Après quelques heures de vol, si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça. Nous arrivâmes à Storybrook. La moitié de la population était là pour nous accueillir. Tout le monde se réjouissait du retour d'Henry et des autres. Tout me semblait vide à présent qu'elle n'était plus là. Les rires retentissaient,les éclats de joie. Tout le monde avait quelqu'un à saluer. Regina et moi restâmes sur le côté. Il était temps de reprendre notre rôle, maintenant qu'elle n'était plus avec nous pour nous soutenir. Soudain, un silence s'installa. Je me retournais vers le bateau. Plusieurs garçons perdus, descendaient son corps sur une toile. Quelques habitants pleurèrent, en comprenant qu'elle était morte. Ils stoppèrent leur marche, une fois arrivés au milieu de la foule. Ils regardèrent le crocodile, qui fixa Regina, qui finit la boucle en me regardant.

-Je pense que c'est à toi, de décider ce que nous allons faire de son corps. Tu es la personne à laquelle elle tenait le plus.

Tout le monde se figea sur moi.

-Je ne veux pas l'enterrer. Je suggère de faire comme Peter avait fait.

Regina acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Ses yeux, étaient emplis de compassion. Elle savait ce que je ressentais. Elle, qui avait aussi perdu son vrai amour. Subir deux fois la même chose, était affreux. Je croyais que j'aurais enfin une fin heureuse avec elle. Il n'en était rien. Je tentais de prendre Isadora une dernière fois dans mes bras, au moins pour la porter jusqu'à la forêt. Par chance, je pouvais encore le faire. Regina, le crocodile, Baelfire et moi partirent en premier. Tout le reste suivit en silence. Nous rendions ainsi un dernier hommage à celle qui avait donné sa vie, tant de fois. Pour moi, pour son père, pour Henry.

Nous étions arrivés dans la forêt. Regina prit un peu d'avance, pour faire apparaître un lit semblable à l'autre. Toujours en cristal.

Je regardais Isadora. Je n'étais pas prêt à la laisser partir. C'était au-delà de mes forces. Mais elle avait bien droit à ça. Reposer en paix, pour toujours. Quelque part au fond de moi, je savais qu'elle serait là. À veiller sur nous. Elle serait à jamais dans nos cœurs. Dans le mien, ce ne sera pas la seule. Notre enfant, aura une place. Juste à côté d'elle. Je fis un pas, deux pas. Il fallait que j'y aille. Je raccourcis la distance qui nous séparait du lit, et la posais doucement. Regina m'aida à bien la mettre en place. Sa traîne, ses mains, ses cheveux. Je voulais avoir la plus belle image d'elle. Celle, qui resterait gravée dans ma mémoire. Le crocodile passa devant elle en premier. Il remit une de ses mèches onyx, qui s'était mise sur ses yeux. Il déposa un baiser sur son front une dernière fois. Caressa ses cheveux, comme je l'avais vu faire des milliers de fois. Puis, arriva le tour de Regina. Elle posa ses lèvres sur sa joue, appuya le haut de son crâne contre le sien. De nouvelles larmes firent leur apparition, ainsi que des sanglots. Elle ne voulait plus la lâcher. Suivit Baelfire et Henry. Enfin, ce fut à moi de fermer pour toujours la ronde. Je ne pouvais même plus la toucher. Je laissais paraître, moi aussi, des larmes.

-Je m'en veux tellement mon étoile. Si seulement tu savais à quel point je veux que tu reviennes. Je t'avais promis qu'il ne t'arriverait rien.

Malgré la douleur, je posais ma main sur son visage.

-Mais je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse. Je suis désolé …

Je me retirais d'elle, puis me penchais à son oreille.

-Lorsque tu compteras les étoiles ce soir, mon amour, tu sauras à quel point je t'aime.

Je m'agrippais à son corps. Inconsolable. Ça ne pouvait pas se finir comme ça. Baelfire me prit par l'épaule.

-Hook, il faut la laisser partir maintenant …

-NON ! J'ai déjà perdu Milah, je ne peux pas la perdre, pas elle !

Il me tira plus fort, et réussis à me décrocher. Regina passa son bras derrière mon dos. Elle essayait de me calmer. De nouveau, un silence s'installa parmi nous. Tout à coup, une légère brise se fraya un chemin vers nous. Les oiseaux sortirent de leurs nids, et chantèrent un dernier air pour elle. Le monde était en deuil. Une lumière s'éteignait. Peut-être la reverrons-nous un jour. Sous une autre forme, sous un autre nom. Pour nous tous, elle est, et restera Isadora à tout jamais. Une fille au grand cœur et aux grands pouvoirs. Puissante mais douce. Pour moi, elle sera mon étoile, mon amour. Celle qui a illuminé ma vie, il y a de cela tant d'années. Tout ce que j'avais vécu, sans elle, je ne l'aurais pas connu. De la neige commença à tomber, uniquement tout autour d'elle. Quelques flocons se déposaient sur elle, mais tombaient à cause du sort de préservation. Regina me poussa à partir. Je tournais la tête une dernière fois dans sa direction. Un dernier regard, une dernière pensée.

_Je reviendrais mon amour … jusqu'à ce que tu te réveilles …_

* * *

_FIINII ! _

_J'espère que ça vous as plu comme toujours ? _

_Voilà un chapitre pleins d'émotions qui se terminent ... _

_Est-ce la fin ? Noon ! Loin de là mes amis. Le pire est à venir. _

_Peter va t-il rendre les armes si facilement ? Et s'il revient, que vont-ils faire sans les pouvoirs d'Isadora ? Killian va t-il réussir à la réveiller malgré le sort de Peter ? _

_Vous verrez tout cela bientôt ! En attendant, l'histoire continue normalement. Vous vous demandez sûrement une chose, le retour d'Isadora va t-il arriver un jour ? _

_HIHIHI, il va falloir être patient pour le savoir. Un nombre incertains de péripéties attend notre nouveau personnage principale : Killian. Comment vat-il vivre la mort de son étoile ? _

_A très bientôt pour la suite ;p _


	11. Une vie sans elle

_Bonsoir tout le monde ! :) Comment allez-vous pour ce tout nouveau chapitre ? _

_Il vient juste de sortir du four, il n'attend plus que vous ! ^^ _

_Découvrez enfin, ce que devient Killian sans Isadora. Ayez un petit aperçu de sa nouvelle vie._

_Merci à MiniMichael3, FANDETOI ^^, Glagla60800 ( je n'ai plus trop de tes nouvelles, j'espère que tu vas bien ;) ) et dwsh :) _

_Je vous laisse à ce chapitre encore plein d'émotions ! _

_Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

_Point de vue Killian. _

_*__Musique :__ Window, The album leaf_

J'avais veillé Isadora des jours durant. Jamais son cœur, ne s'était remis à battre. Le sort de Pan, avait cessé de fonctionner. Et même si je l'avais embrassé, elle ne s'était pas réveillée. Mon cœur se détruisait, à chaque parcelle d'espoir qui s'échappait. Elle était bien loin de moi à présent. Elle avait rejoint les étoiles. Pas une minute de mes journées, ne se passaient sans que je pense à elle. À ce qu'elle aurait fait, si elle était revenue vivante à Storybrook. Si elle m'avait pardonné.

Baelfire, m'avait récupéré, à plusieurs reprises à côté de son corps. Lorsqu'il m'était impossible de partir. Je ne croyais pas que j'aurais pu trouver un appui sur lui. Il avait convaincu son père de me laisser dans la chambre d'Isadora. Du moins, pour le temps que mon chagrin passe. Même s'il se doutait, qu'il ne s'en irait jamais. Mais, revenir là-bas, me faisait encore plus mal. Je la voyais partout. Assise sur son lit, le sourire aux lèvres, son regard posé sur moi. Allongée sur le divan du salon, endormi. En train de siéger, au bout de la table dans la cuisine. J'entendais encore la mélodie provenant du piano, qu'elle me jouait tout le temps. Elle résonnait encore et encore.

Le soir en me couchant, je l'imaginais à mes côtés, se nichant dans mes bras comme elle l'avait toujours fait. Je m'imprégnais sans cesse de son odeur, qui était restée gravée sur l'oreiller. Sa présence planait dans toute la maison, dans toute la ville. Je sombrais dans la démence peu à peu. Vivre sans elle n'était, en aucun cas, concevable pour moi.

Il n'y avait pas qu'à moi qu'elle manquait. Regina ne sortait plus de chez elle. Elle était meurtrie et abandonnée. Henry, repensait tout le temps à sa mort. Le crocodile, avait trouvé appuis sur Belle. Mais cela ne suffisait pas. Il lui rendait visite aussi, de temps à autre. Il avait arrêté de croire, que je n'avais jamais aimé Isadora. Il s'était rendu compte de mes sentiments, lorsqu'il avait vu à quel point j'étais mal. Nous nous soutenions, à notre manière bien particulière. Même si nous ne nous étions jamais aimés, sa mort, avait stoppé la guerre qui faisait rage entre nous depuis si longtemps. C'était s'en doute mieux ainsi.

Ainsi, je ne m'étais plus mêlé au monde depuis des jours. Je n'en avais pas le cœur, ni la force. Je ne l'aurais sans doute jamais. Une cérémonie avait eu lieu en son honneur. Où le Crocodile avait prononcé quelques mots. Il s'était avancé devant tout le monde, disant qu'elle aurait voulu que nous reprenions notre vie. Comme si _elle_ n'avait jamais été là, ou comme si, _elle_ était juste partie. Expliquez-moi comment j'aurais pu reprendre ma vie, alors qu'elle ne tournait qu'autour d'elle. C'était tout simplement impensable. Sans elle, plus rien n'avait de sens. C'était comme si tout mon monde avait disparu. Il s'était écroulé, comme un empire, comme un royaume. Pile au moment, où le vœu qu'elle reviendrait à la vie, ne s'était pas exaucé. À la fin de la cérémonie, le soleil était parti, pour laisser place à la lune. Éternelle étoile, brillante et resplendissante dans le ciel. Nous avions tous pris une lanterne en papier. L'avons allumé. Chacun l'avait laissé s'échapper dans le firmament, à son rythme. Chacun avait donné une pensée pour elle. Chaque personne qui l'avait connu, appréciée, aimée. Alors, une lumière s'était éteinte, pour en laisser des centaines s'allumer dans la nuit. Regina, le Crocodile, Baelfire et moi, avions lâchés notre lanterne, au même moment. Nos pensées pour elle, furent longues et emplies de chagrin. Des larmes avaient glissé sur nos visages, tandis que chacun de nous, laissait partir nos rêves de vies heureuses avec elle. J'avais alors entendu sa voix, une dernière fois dans ma tête.

_Vis, mon amour … Vis, chaque instant de ta vie, comme si j'étais là … à tes côtés … _

Un nouveau jour se levait sur Storybrook. Une nouvelle torture s'annonçait pour moi. Un rayon de soleil, traversa le rideau et me brûla l'œil. Je n'avais nulle envie de me lever. L'alcool que j'avais bu hier, faisait encore un peu effet. Oui, l'alcool était redevenu mon meilleur ami. Je posais les pieds sur le sol, et pris mon temps avant de vraiment me lancer. Le monde tournait encore un peu autour de moi. Je me frottais la tête, ayant un mal de crâne horrible. Je fis un effort surhumain pour me mettre sur mes deux jambes. Je passais un rapide coup d'eau sur ma figure, descendis les escaliers menant au salon. Belle me fit un rapide sourire. Mais, lorsqu'ils virent l'expression de mon visage, ils comprirent que ça n'allait pas vraiment. Je m'assis au bout de la table. Où elle avait l'habitude de se poser. Le crocodile me lança un regard peiné, et s'installa à l'autre bout.

-Hook … je sais que sa mort t'affecte énormément. Mais elle aurait voulu que tu continues à vivre.

-Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

-Tu ne peux pas rester comme ça toute ta vie …

-C'est facile pour toi de me faire la morale. Tu as encore l'amour de ta vie ! Le mien est mort ! Hurlais-je en me levant et en tapant du poing sur la table.

Il y eut un silence pendant de longues minutes, puis je me rassis.

-Si Belle mourait demain, t'en remettrais-tu ? Pourrais-tu, vivre comme si elle n'avait jamais été là, avec toi ?

-Je ..

-Je la vois partout. Comme si elle était encore là, en vie. Je ne peux pas faire comme si rien de tout cela ne s'était pas passé. Notre rencontre, nos baisers, les moments que j'ai passés avec elle … le bébé …

Je soupirais et baissais les yeux.

-J'ai leurs morts sur la conscience. Si seulement je l'avais protégé … elle serait encore là, Pan serait mort et j'aurais pu vivre avec elle, heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps. Comme dans les contes que l'on raconte aux enfants. En réalité, dès qu'un rayon de soleil, apparaît dans votre vie, il est immédiatement détruit. Avec toutes les chances qu'il réapparaisse un jour.

Il me fixa longuement, et acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Il savait ce que je ressentais. Il avait déjà perdu Belle une fois. Il savait, que je n'arriverais pas à reprendre ma vie en main. Même moi, je ne pouvais le nier plus longtemps. Un trou dans ma poitrine s'était creusé à l'instant où elle s'était éteinte, dans les bras de celui qui me l'avait enlevé. Nous étions, tous les deux, responsable de sa mort. Nous avions chacun notre part de responsabilité dans cette affaire là. Aucun, n'était plus à blâmer que l'autre.

Je sortis de la maison, sans dire où j'allais, ni quand je reviendrais. Après tout, qui s'en souciait à présent. Les gens qui se baladaient dans la rue, tournèrent leur regard vers moi. Oh oui, ils savaient qui j'étais. Ils s'en doutaient. Certains regards, étaient pleins de compassions, d'autre de tristesse, de regret. Ils compatissaient tous à ma peine. Même s'ils ne me connaissaient pas. Chacun d'eux, avait déjà dû perdre une personne chère à leurs yeux. Chaque personne, devait comprendre ce que je ressentais en ce moment. Malgré la semaine qui s'était écoulée, je n'avais pas changé.

L'air frais me réveillait un peu. Le vent, mettait mes cheveux en bataille. En passant devant le restaurant, je vis Mary Margaret. Elle avait le sourire aux lèvres. Elle rayonnait d'amour. En me voyant, elle me fit signe d'approcher. Je m'installais juste en face d'elle.

-Alors Hook, comment vas-tu ?

-Pas très bien …

-Oui, c'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre … elle nous manque à tous tu sais. Il n'arrive pas un soir, sans qu'Henry nous parle d'elle. Qu'il nous raconte ce qu'il a traversé au Pays Imaginaire avec elle. Il n'y a pas une phrase qui sort de sa bouche, sans que le nom d'Isadora soit cité.

-Isadora ? Pensais-je

-Oui.

-Pourtant, il l'appelait toujours par son nom de la malédiction. Mina.

-Il a changé depuis qu'il est revenu. Il n'est plus pareil. Cette expérience l'a fait grandir je pense.

-Oui sans doute.

-Il s'en veut d'avoir causé la mort d'Isadora.

-Causé ?

-Il ne peut pas s'empêcher de penser que c'est de sa faute.

-Il n'a rien fait pour qu'elle meure …

Tout cela sonnait faux. Henry ne s'était jamais sentie coupable par rapport à ça. Quelque chose n'allait pas dans son comportement. Soudain, un cri retentit. Nous nous relevâmes en même temps. Emma, David et Clochette se dirigeaient aussi vers la source du cri. Nous traversâmes une ruelle, quand nous arrivâmes devant le couvent. La fée bleue courait vers l'entrée, c'est elle qui hurlait. Tout à coup, l'ombre se jeta sur elle. Elle lutta pendant quelques minutes, puis elle lui arracha son ombre. La fée s'écroula sur le sol. Nous nous jetâmes sur elle. David posa ses doigts sur son cou. Il nous regarda.

-Elle est morte.

-Pourquoi l'ombre l'aurait tué ? S'exclama Clochette.

-Je n'en sais rien. Mais l'ombre ne reçoit ses ordres que par une personne précise.

-Pan … soufflais-je.

Ils se retournèrent tous vers moi. La même pensée traversa notre esprit. Isadora. Emma courut derrière moi. J'espérais qu'il n'est pas repris son corps.

Lorsque que nous fûmes arrivés à l'endroit où nous avions laissé Isadora, nous prîmes le temps de reprendre notre souffle. Je relevais ma tête, et une frayeur me prit. Elle n'était plus là. Il n'y avait plus rien, si ce n'est le lit en cristal. Il avait arrêté de neiger.

-Non ! Implorais-je.

Je posais ma tête sur le verre. Des larmes roulèrent sur mes joues, des sanglots se firent entendre. J'entendis de nouveau pas derrière nous. Le crocodile et Regina nous avaient rejoins. Ils n'en revinrent pas. Regina se mit à genoux sur le sol. Le Mage mit sa main sur son épaule pour la calmer.

-Si elle n'est plus là, ça veut dire qu'il est de retour.

-Nous en n'avons donc pas fini avec lui. Sifflais-je.

-Nous allons tout arrêter. Il va mourir une bonne fois pour toute. Emma, nous allons chercher la boîte.

Elle le suivit sans broncher. Tandis que moi, je restais devant l'endroit où elle était censée être. Il ne restait plus rien. Une douleur inexplicable traversait mon corps. Regina s'approcha de moi doucement. Pour la première fois, elle me prit dans ses bras. Elle aussi, s'était rendue compte de mes sentiments pour sa fille. J'étais déchiré, que son corps ne soit plus là. Elle l'était également …

_Point de vue Henry … _

La nuit était tombée sur Storybrook. Je remontais en direction du bois après être parti du caveau de Regina. Je sentais que quelqu'un me suivait. Sur le moment, je n'y fis pas attention. Je montais encore et toujours, quand je vis un bout une personne en robe bleue se frayer un chemin entre les arbres. Je stoppais net ma marche. Elle se retourna. Isadora … Je lui offris un sourire. Elle me rendit un regard froid et dur.

-Je sais que c'est toi Peter …

Il y eut un long silence.

-Arrête cette guerre maintenant. Tu ne gagneras pas. Pas cette fois-ci. Si tu ne te rends pas, tu le regretteras. Le destin se retournera contre toi. Seule la mort, sera la prix de ce que tu vas semer.

-Oui … leur mort. Pardonne-moi.

Je m'apprêtais à poser ma main sur la sienne. Mais, au moment où je la touchais, elle s'évapora dans l'air dans un nuage de poussière argentée.

_Point de vue Killian. _

J'arrivais au caveau de Regina. Quand tout à coup, je vis Pan devant moi. Il se tenait au milieu de la troupe comme si de rien était. Mon sang ne fit qu'une tour. Je m'approchais de lui à grands pas, et le saisis fermement par la gorge.

-Toi, tu mériterais juste que je te tue.

-Hook, c'est moi … Henry. suffoqua t-il.

-Quoi ?! M'étonnais-je en le relâchant.

-Peter à échangé de corps avec le mien. Je suis lui, et il est moi.

-C'est pour ça qu'Henry n'appelait pas Isadora par son nom d'origine, et qu'il s'en voulait.

-Oui, dit-il en se massant le cou.

Le voir dans le corps de cette vermine était horrible. Regina sortit du caveau avec le crocodile. Il nous informa que Peter, avait volé le parchemin de la malédiction. Il allait faire un carnage. La ville serait mise à feu et à sang. Rien ne pourrait l'empêcher. Regina partit trouver un sort pour ramener Henry dans son corps. Ainsi, il aurait eu le parchemin avec lui. Et nous n'aurions plus qu'à le détruire. Clochette, David, Baelfire et moi, partîmes pour l'église, où nous pourrions trouver la baguette de la fée noire. Élément essentiel pour qu'Henry retrouve sa place. Nous nous mîmes en route. Je ne cessais de penser au corps d'Isadora qui avait disparu. Pan ne pouvait pas l'avoir ramené au Pays Imaginaire. Alors où était-elle ?

* * *

_Mais alors où est-elle ?! _

_Est-ce-que Peter l'a réellement vu ? Ou n'était-ce qu'une hallucination pour le mettre en garde quant à ses plans malveillants ? _

_Arriverons t-ils à se sauver ? Et si non, qui le fera ? _

_Je vous donne rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre _

_PS : Je tiens à vous dire qu'après ce chapitre, je serais contrainte de faire une pause jusqu'au prochain épisode de la série. Car comme vous le savez, je m'appuis sur les épisodes pour mon histoire. Donc soit le prochain sera coupé en deux, soit il n'y en aura qu'une et je reviendrais donc en Mars pour la suite. Je vous dirais la semaine prochaine, mes intentions quant à ça ! :) _


End file.
